


Family Ties

by Left_Arm_Trash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A mash up of all the routes kinda, Arranged Marriage, Bi Zen, Bickering, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is happy ;-;, Gay Jumin, His brother is not that bad, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jumin's dad is still an asshole, M/M, More tags to be added, Petty Arguments, Some slight spoilers???, There are some smutty parts but they don't go anywhere, This isn't that important to the plot but I thought I would add it, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Zen and Jumin support each other, Zen and MC are the embodiment of a Gay/Lesbian alliance tbh, Zen's parents are still awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Arm_Trash/pseuds/Left_Arm_Trash
Summary: Zen never thought he would hear from his parents after he ran away. They had made it crystal clear that they didn't want nor cared about him. But after rebuilding the bridge he burned with his brother, Hyun finds himself looped back into his family's drama.-Jumin has never been a fan of women. Whether it be the string of girlfriends that his father cycled through, or their soft curves and plump lips. He didn't like them. He was so blunt about it, that even his father knew of his distaste for them. But that did stop the Chairman from wrapping up his son in an arranged marriage that he didn't want to be a part of.





	1. Building Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH HELLO! Welcome to my fic, I hope you like it. This was meant to be a two-shot, but then it started to become a multi-chaptered mess. I'm kinda bad at keeping up with multi-chapter fics so please bare with me. Thank you.

There were a lot of times where Zen was grateful for silence, whether it was a dramatic pause in an intense scene or the peaceful silence of a long night or early morning.

With Jumin it was always a bit of a coin toss. There were times where they just held each other and enjoyed their presence, and the others it was tense silence of an unfinished argument. They were both stubborn men, so silence in a lot of ways said what they were feeling.

Tonight was much like the former.

They were relaxing in Zen’s bed after a long day of work on both ends. They were supposed to go out on a date, but that quickly fell flat on its face. Instead they ordered some takeout and made out on Zen’s couch (which Jumin kept falling off of  since it couldn’t fit the two of them lying down).

Zen was scrolling through the chat and Jumin had his arms wrapped around his waist, looking over his shoulder at what the other RFA members were saying. His warm thumbs were tracing gentle circles on Zen’s hip bone, and slightly chapped lips were pressing soft kissed to the junction of the actor’s shoulder and neck.

It was very peaceful. Zen had a gentle smile on his face, despite all of the nonsense that Seven was saying in the chat. He would glance up at every so often to look at Jumin’s face. He had closed his eyes after a while and pressed his face closer to Zen’s neck. He was almost cute when he was affectionate.

The actor turned his attention back to chatroom when his phone started to buzz and a name popped up on his screen.

**_Jeong Ryu_ **

Zen jumped a little.

His brother? Why on earth would his brother be calling him at this time of night?

Recently Zen has been able to patch things up with his brother, but it was far from perfect. His brother had apologized for what he put him through, but that didn’t stop the uneasiness that Zen felt whenever he talked to him.

Zen glanced back at Jumin who now had one of his eyes cracked open. “You should get that.” Jumin said, voice vibrating against the actor’s neck. He sighed and hit the accept button and pressed the phone to the ear that wasn’t right next to Jumin’s face.

“Hello?” Zen tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, Jumin tightened his hold on him and pulled him closer to his chest. Zen’s shoulder’s relaxed and leaned into the embrace.

_“Hyun, Hello. I’m sorry for calling you so late but I need to ask you something.”_ The sound of Jeong Ryu’s voice came through the phone. He sounded so formal and monotone. It was unnerving how much he sounded like Jumin. Hearing his real name didn’t help.

Zen sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Couldn’t you just have texted me? I’m busy right now.” Well if cuddling could count as busy. Jumin shorted at the comment.

_“I know, I apologize for the interruption. This matter was far too important to discuss over text.”_

Zen nervously ran his hand over one of Jumin’s to try to calm his oncoming nerves. Jumin pulled his hand from his hip and laced his fingers with Zen’s.

“What is it?”

_“I talked with mother and father and they agreed to have dinner with you, if you’re up for it.”_

Zen’s breath got caught in his throat, he gripped Jumin’s hand and glared down at his bed. “How long did it take you to convince them to agree to that?” He said with spite in his voice.

He heard his brother sigh on the other end. _“Don’t act like this, Hyun. It’s been ten years, they’ve changed. I know you’ll have a change of heart once you meet with them.”_

Zen felt a headache come on. “I’ve told you countless times, Jeong, that 15 years of abuse isn’t forgotten so easily. I don’t want to go to a dinner where I’ll just get belittled like when I was a child.”

They have had this argument before. Jeong insisting that their parents have changed and would come to see their mistakes once they see him. Zen tried to tell him that if they really changed then they would have reached out to him by now.

Ten years of silence from his parents really stung. He’s really tried to get over it, but it was like a baggage that he couldn’t unshackle himself from.

His brother sighed through the phone. _“Will you at least think about it? I won’t force you, but please consider it.”_

"Fine. I’ll think about it, but I’m telling you that this pointless, Jeong. They’re not going to care about me. It’s best not force it.” Jumin’s hand gently squeezed his own. It didn’t completely ease all of his tension, but it helped.

_“I know, Hyun. Please contact me when you’ve made your decision.”_

“Will do, Jeong.”

Zen hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. He gripped his bangs and let out a groan of frustration. Jumin ran his hands up Zen’s sides and pressed gentle kisses to the base of his neck.

“Are you alright, Hyun?” Jumin asked softly, warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of Zen’s neck.

The actor didn’t answer him immediately, he honestly didn’t know how he felt. He was experiencing a whole cocktail of bad emotions and it didn’t sit well with him. He let his hands fall to his lap and looked over his shoulder at Jumin. “I don’t know… I just… I don’t know.” He huffed out in a tired breath, he turned his body so he was facing Jumin and straddling his lap. He placed his hands on the director’s shoulders and slid the up to cup his face. “Can we just forget about it right now?”

Jumin’s hands stilled at Zen’s hips as he nodded. “Of course.”

Zen knew that Jumin had family problems of his own, but in different ways. Despite being so close to his dad, it was clear that their relationships had some major cracks in it. It was sickening to see Jumin’s father put the needs of his girlfriends’ before the needs of his own son. Chairman Han didn’t seem to possess any interest in his son’s life outside of business, and often left Jumin to the sharks when he wanted to run off on a pointless escapade with one of his new girlfriends.

Jumin generally brushed off these actions and claimed it didn’t bother him, but Zen knew just how much it got under the young director’s skin.

Zen rested his forehead against Jumin’s and let his body relax, letting all thoughts of his family fly out of his mind. The older man smiled gently at him and pressed a chastened kiss to his lips. “Anything I can do to distract you?”

The albino snorted and returned the kiss, running his fingers through Jumin’s thick black locks. “Oh I could think of a few things you could do.”

 

* * *

 

**_Yoosung★, ZEN, Jumin Han, MC, V,_ **

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _Hey guys!_

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _We’re still meeting up at the cafe, right?_

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _Seven and I should be there soon!_

**_Yoosung★: SO YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BAIL ON US! >:(_ **

**_ZEN:_ ** _I’m already there~_

**_ZEN:_ ** _Unfortunately so is that Trust Fund Jerk ;;_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _I don’t appreciate being talked about when we’re right next to each other_

**_ZEN:_ ** _Then maybe talk to me if you’re going to be so bitchy about it ;;_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _Hmm_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _No_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _I like the chat better_

**_ZEN:_ ** _Why do I even try?_

**_V:_ ** _Ha_

**_V:_ ** _You never change, Jumin :)_

**_V:_ ** _Saeran and I should be there soon_

**_V:_ ** _We’re only about a block away :D_

**_MC:_ ** _YAY! I can’t wait to see you guys again!_

**_MC:_ ** _Jaehee and I are swapped rn so I don’t think we’ll able to talk much until the dinner rush dies down._

**_MC:_ ** _Speaking of which, I have to get back to work!_

**_MC:_ ** _See you guys soon!_

**_[MC has left the chatroom]_ **

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _GAH! I think Seven made a wrong turn ;;_

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _Gotta go guys ;;_

**_[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom]_ **

**_V:_ ** _Saeran and I are outside the cafe! See you guys soon!_

**_[V has left the chatroom]_ **

**_[ZEN has left the chatroom]_ **

**_[Jumin Has has left the chatroom]_ **

 

* * *

 

Zen clicked his phone shut and looked across the table at Jumin. The older man was scrolling through his phone and carefully sipping his hot cup of coffee. He tried to piece together what the other was thinking. He usually thought it was about the chat. They weren’t out to RFA yet so they had to keep up the act of hating each other. It was surprisingly hard when they weren’t actively trying to tease one another.

Like he mentioned in the chat, V and Saeran stepped through the front doors of the cafe and made their way over to the table. V slipped into the seat that was next to Jumin’s, and Saeran sat down next to the photographer in the seat that was closest to the window. V pulled off his scarf and draped it over the back of his seat. Saeran was wearing V’s cardigan and it looked awkward around his small frame.

Well, they were a weird couple to begin with. They were almost polar opposites from each other. Not like Zen had any room to judge them when he was dating Mr. Trust Fund Kid himself.

Once they got Saeran out of the whole mint eye ordeal and Rika was safely locked away in a place where she can get help, he and V started to talk and hang out more. Saeran realized that everything he had known about V was a lie and after the first couple of meetups the two were practically joined at the hip.

Seven had to learn the hard way that Saeran’s ‘quality time’ with V was something very different from what anyone was thinking.

Once Seven found out, it was pretty much game over on trying to keep their relationship a secret from then on. Everyone was very accepting, but Seven goes into protective big brother mode anytime V breaths the wrong way around Saeran.

Zen envied that in a way. He envied anyone that had a stable relationship with their family, honestly.

“How have you been, Hyun?” V’s soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Zen glanced up at him and tapped his fingers against the table.

How was he feeling?

Things in his life were going pretty well: He had a big roll in an upcoming musical, his modeling job at C&R was a smash hit, his career was becoming more stable, he had an amazing boyfriend.

His parents wanted to meet with him…

The last thing has been bouncing in Zen’s mind all week and it’s really been driving him up the wall. He was sick of it ruining his mood and sex life.

Zen sighed and turned his eyes away from V to stare at his coffee mug.

“I’ve been alright. Things have been going so well for me but recently something has come up in my personal life that has been really bringing me down.”

A concerned expression crossed over V’s face when he said that. “Oh I’m so sorry. Do you want to talk about it at all?”

Jumin’s dark grey eyes glanced up from his phone and briefly made eye contact with Zen before going back to finishing the email he was writing.

Zen let out another sigh and ran his fingers through his bangs. “As you might already know I’ve been patching things up with my brother and he’s been trying non-stop to get my parents and I into the same room. He called me a few nights ago asking if I wanted to have dinner with my parents and I just… I don’t know, dude. We’re talking about the people that basically kicked me out at 15, and now they suddenly want me back in their life? After ten years of nothing but silence? I’m not sure how I feel about it or if I want to see them…”

“Well you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to, Hyun. If you feel that you would be uncomfortable seeing them again then you don’t have to.” V offered him a gentle smile.

“I think you should do it.” Jumin said, not looking up from his phone. “Wasn’t the whole reason of reaching out to your brother to fix the bridge that you burned with your family?”

Zen paused for a moment to stare at Jumin with a dumbfounded look. He shouldn’t have been too surprised, honestly. Jumin was the one who convinced him to contact his brother in the first place. Insisting that family was one of the most important things in life.

Yeah, and like Jumin's family was perfect.

He felt a flicker of irritation wash over him, but Zen quickly squashed it. He really wasn’t in the mood to get genuinely pissed at Jumin. He just sighed and shook his head. “It’s not that simple. My brother at least made an effort to fix that bridge, my parents have done no such thing.”

“Well it seems like they are now.”

Zen paused again, eyes glued on Jumin.

He had a point.

Maybe Jumin was right. Maybe they really did want to see him and apologize for the abuse they put him through.

Maybe…

He sighed and took a sip from his coffee. “I don’t know… I’m still going to sleep on it for another day or two…”

Before V or Jumin could say anything, MC came over with a big grin on her face. “Hey guys! Jaehee is busy in the kitchen so what can I get you?” She readied her pen and notepad, waiting for V and Saeran’s answers.

“A green tea for me and a peppermint tea for Ray?” V smiled back.  

“Ah, all I want is your love, babe. Is that on the menu~?” Zen winked at her.

MC snorted and shook her head. “You wish.”

Everyone at the table laughed, the mood around them had shifted from tense to light-hearted. Zen glanced across the table at Jumin who had a deep frown on his face and staring intensly at his phone.

Jealous fucker

MC skipped away back to the counter to put the orders in when Seven and Yoosung came in. They seemed to be arguing about something. Mostly anyway, Yoosung was doing most of the arguing while Seven responded with snarky comments.

“I told you that I knew where it was, but you didn’t listen to me. You said ‘don’t worry Yoosung! God Seven knows how to get there!’ But did you know how to get there? Of course you didn’t!”

“We got here, didn’t we? God Seven is always right!”

Yoosung groan and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Why do I even bother?”

“Because you luvvvvvve me~” Seven grinned as they sat down. Seven across from V and Yoosung across from Saeran.

Seven glanced at V’s arm that was draped around his brother’s shoulder and his playful smile dropped. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by MC putting V and Saeran’s teas on the table.

“Hey Seven! Yoosung! What can I getcha?” She pulled out her pen and notepad to take their orders.

Seven forced a smile as he told her what he wanted, Yoosung went next.

Once MC was gone Seven turned his attention back to V and Saeran. “So, V. Did you pick up my brother on your way here or was he already with you?”

V’s cheeks dusted pink and he looked down at his tea. “Uh w-well you see-”

“It’s really none of your business, Saeyoung. Leave my boyfriend alone, you do this every time you see him and I’m sick of it.” Saeran sent death glares to his brother and leaned closer to V, whose face only turned a darker shade of red.

“It is my business about what he’s doing with my baby brother-”

“There you go again! I’m not a baby! It’s been nearly a year since the whole mint eye thing and I’ve been doing fine! You just don’t want to admit it but Jihyun has seriously helped me!” Saeran snapped, quickly shutting Seven up. He huffed and took a sip of his tea, glaring at it like it had insulted him.

The air at the table had gotten pretty tense. Zen hated the awkward silence and scrambled to find a way to break the ice.

“So V, I heard you had a new exhibition coming up. When’s that happening?”

V instantly brightened up at the mention of his photography. For how modest he acts, you could really see how proud he was in the work that be put into it.

“Oh well it’s on the 2nd of December and I would love for you all to come. It’s a lot of landscape shots, but the part I’m most proud of is the ones of my new muse.” He smiled gentle at his tea and tapped his finger against the side of his mug. “They’re probably the best I’ve ever taken.”

Zen raised an eyebrow. “Your new muse? Is it a person?”

He chuckled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’ll just have to see at the exhibition.”

“Are you putting any of them up for auction?”

V shook his head. “Only a few of my landscape pieces, my muse pieces are too dear to me to give away.”

Searan flushed and tried to hide behind his mug.

Ah, Zen got it now.

He chuckled and looked across the table at Jumin. He was still on his phone with a grimace on his face. Something must be going on at work.

“Assistant Kim, have you forward me the paperwork from the new buyers yet?” Jumin said, not looking up his phone. Zen fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Somethings never change.

Yoosung jumped in his seat. “U-uh not yet Jumin-”

The director looked up from his phone and sent Yoosung a cold glare. The blonde gulped and shuffled in his seat.

“I-I mean Mr. Han. I’ll do it right when I get home.”

Jumin studied him for a moment before turning his attention back to his phone. “Disappointing…”   

“Oh please. You’ve been sending him on wine runs all day. Maybe if you didn’t spend the whole day drinking, then he would have been able to get some actual work done.” Zen huffed and sent a glare to Jumin, but his words had no bite to them. Keeping up an act, remember?

Jumin smirked and set his phone down. “Says the man who smokes his problems away.” Oh he just loved this, didn’t he?

Zen smirked back and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “Well you-”

Before Zen could bite back, MC came over with Yoosung and Seven’s drinks. “Now, now guys. You two promised to be civil to each other tonight. You better not go back on your word.” She pouted and set the drinks on the table.

Zen smiled up at her. “Of course not, babe~ I’d never go back on my word.” He winked for good measure.

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Jumin. “What about you, Jumin? Not backing out on your promise, are you?”

Jumin hummed and took a sip of his coffee. “Of course not, I would never go back on my word.”

MC looked him up and down. “Alright. But if I hear you two bickering again then you’re going to have to help us close up the shop.”

Zen smiled. “I’ll help you do that any day.”

“Hmm, I’ll just get Assistant Kim to do it.” Jumin said, taking another sip of his coffee.

MC snorted and shook her head. “That’s not how it works, Jumin.”

He gave her a puzzled look. “How is that not a suitable solution? You get to leave early and Assistant Kim gets paid extra. It’s a win-win situation for everyone involved.”

“That’s not what she meant, dummy. You can’t just buy your way out of every situation.” Zen frowned at the older man.

Jumin narrowed his eyes at him. “Why not? It’s worked for me so far. Need I remind you that-”

“Yes, yes. You work at a big business thanks to your daddy and you can pay off your workers to suck your dick if you wanted. I’m well aware, Jumin.”

“Annnnnnnd that didn’t last long. Looks like you two will be on mug washing duty! Thanks guys!” MC grinned and turned on her heel back to the kitchen. Seven and Yoosung snickered at Jumin who was staring at where MC was standing, mouth agape.

Ha, serves him right.

The group had a nice night of chatting and laughing before it was time to close. True to their word, Jumin and Zen stayed behind to help clean up before heading home. The two walked a couple of blocks together to where Driver Kim was parked.

They walked in comfortable silence until Zen brought up something that been on his mind all night.

“Did you mean what you said back there? About how I should meet with my parents?”

Jumin glanced over at him and hummed. “I did. Family is something that’s very important to me so I think you should at least try to patch things up before you cut them off forever. But it’s your decision to make, not mine. I will support anything that you decide. That’s just my opinion on the matter.”

Zen stuffed his hands into his pockets and let out a tired sigh. He hated to admit it but Jumin did have a point. If his parents still hate him then nothing changes, but if they have really turned over a new leaf… well Zen gets something that he’s wanted ever since he was little.

Two parents who love him.

“Thanks Jumin… That really helps with making this choice…”

They stopped at Jumin’s car, the young director gave him a small smile. “No need to thank me just yet. I haven’t done anything.”

Zen rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll see you later, Jumin.”

“Until next time, Hyun.”

* * *

 

When Zen got home he dropped his keys on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had one missed call and two new texts from his brother.

**_From Jeong Ryu, 9:53pm:_ ** _Have you made a decision yet? I need to know soon._

**_From Jeong Ryu, 9:54pm:_ ** _Please get back to me as soon as you can._ ****

Zen sighed and ran his hand through his disheveled bangs. He stared at the brightly lit screen for a solid five minutes before typing back his response.

**_From Hyun Ryu, 10:46pm:_ ** _Alright, I’ll do it._

**_From Hyun Ryu, 10:46pm:_ ** _But don’t expect me to stay if I see that they haven’t changed._

**_From Hyun Ryu, 10:46pm:_ ** _I’m not a child anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to know what you guys thought and let me know if there if anything I can improve!
> 
> Some things to know about the universe (I guess you could call it that?) in this fic!:
> 
> *Zen and Jumin are dating but aren't out to the RFA and would rather keep their relationship out of the public eye.
> 
> *Jumin gets wrapped in an arranged marriage, but it's not with Shara Choi. Since she was scamming him that wouldn't really fit in this fic, so Chairman Han is forcing Jumin to marry a different girl who comes from a well known rich family.
> 
> *Zen's family is very well off and it makes him feel cheap just by existing.
> 
> *V got the surgery, but he still has to wear glasses when he needs to read something, and can't see thing from far distances.
> 
> *Saeran is in a happy relationship with V, and Rika is getting the help she needs. Far, far, far away from them.
> 
> *Seven is working through his depression with the support of the RFA and is also being an overprotective bro to Saeran. 
> 
> *MC is pining so hard for Jaehee and Zen is her wing man.
> 
> *Yoosung is no longer an Intern and started working as Jumin's Assistant.
> 
> *Jaehee has her coffee shop, but her hair is still short (because I think she looks beautiful, dammit!)


	2. Troublesome Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I am so sorry this chapter took so long for me to write, I kept getting distracted, it was really hard to write for Jumin, and I also played through Seven's route (MY SWEET BABY V ;-;). I promise the next chapter won't take as long to write! Please enjoy!

Jumin Han has always been a morning person. It was the time of day where he could just shut off his brain and relax before the stressful day to come. Like every morning, Jumin got out of bed, showered, made his coffee, and spent time with his dear Elizabeth the 3rd.

This routine was rarely interrupted and when it was he generally had a pretty awful day. Jumin’s morning went swimmingly so he was feeling pretty optimistic

The young director had woken up like any other morning and padded his way to the bathroom. Elizabeth hopped off of the bed and followed him on his journey. He chuckled and smiled down at her.

“Sorry, Elizabeth. You can't follow me in here.”

She meowed sadly but quickly found something different to distract herself with.

Jumin slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up, he stripped his pajamas and put them in his hamper.

He stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water hit his body and washed off his remaining grogginess from sleep.

Jumin has had a rough past couple of weeks. He’s been swamped with work, finishing the end of the quarter projects and training Yoosung for his new position. It was all exhausting. His schedule had only started to free up and he finally had space to breath.

Once he was out of the shower he went to get dressed. After he put on his three piece suit it was time to pick out a tie. Jumin frowned and stared at his drawer full of ties. He hated picking out ties.

After five minutes of sorting through his ties, Jumin pulled out a dark plum colored tie and slipped it on.

The CEO examined himself in the mirror and straighten his tie. “Acceptable…” He mumbled. Jumin’s phone buzzed on his bed side table and turned his attention away from the mirror. He picked it up and checked his messages.

Three missed calls from his father from last night. Unimportant.

What made his phone buzz was a text from Zen. Now that got Jumin’s attention.

 **_ZEN, 7:01am:_ ** _Can I come over tonight? I’ll bring takeout._

 **_Jumin Han, 7:02am:_ ** _Sure, but I keep telling you that my cook can make whatever you like._

 **_ZEN, 7:02:_ ** _Does it seem like I care? -_-_

 **_ZEN, 7:03:_ ** _A personal chef just makes me feel weird. Plus you need to expand your pallet and try non-rich people food for a change!_

 **_Jumin Han, 7:03:_ ** _Fine. But my offer is still on table._

 **_ZEN, 7:04:_ ** _Thanks babe~_

 **_ZEN, 7:05:_ ** _I’d hate to cut this lovely conversation short, but I have to head to the set. Don’t forget to eat and all that bs._

 **_ZEN, 7:05:_ ** _Don’t work Yoosung to death and if you get another crazy cat idea. Don’t_

 **_ZEN, 7:05:_ ** _Love ya~_

 **_Jumin Han, 7:06:_ ** _Do not tell me how to run my business >:( _

**_Jumin Han, 7:06:_ ** _But nonetheless, have a good day at work._

Jumin shut his phone off and headed to the kitchen. He always enjoyed his banter with his lover. Zen was never afraid to say what was on his mind and speak the honest truth to Jumin.

That’s what drew him to the younger man in the first place. His refusal to kiss his ass and say what he wants to hear.

Well, he was kissing Jumin’s ass in a very different way now, so who was the real winner here?

The young director made his morning coffee and relaxed with Elizabeth the 3rd before he had to leave for work. He was in a very good mood, Jumin hoped that good feeling stayed with him for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Jumin hummed as he entered the C&R building. He always loved coming into work, seeing the bustling people flow in and out of the main lobby. It was familiar and it was the environment that Jumin has the most control over. Jumin liked that feeling more than anything.

The dark haired man stepped into the elevator and pressed his floor number. He paid no mind to the woman who was running to catch the elevator and made no move to press the button that would halt the car.

She was just able to squeeze through at the last second, but again, Jumin paid her no mind.

The woman sent a quick glare to Jumin before pressing her floor number. The younger director glaced out of the  corner of his eye to look at her.

She was fairly tall for a woman and had a nice hourglass figure. She had long curly black hair that fell to the small of her back and plump red lips. Jumin lost interest in her and took his phone from his pocket while he waited for the elevator car to get to his floor.

Now to any normal man, this woman would have been considered stunning. She had every feature that most men would find attractive. To Jumin she was just another one of the many young woman that worked at his company. Maybe even one that his father would be interested in.

It was all the same to him.

He’s never found women appealing, they didn’t have any of the features he liked. They didn’t have firm muscles or chiseled features. They didn’t have thin lips or strong thighs. And well, they didn’t have dicks.

That was sort of a deal breaker for Jumin.

The woman next to him was staring a hole into the side of his head and frankly it was making him very uncomfortable. Jumin was starting to wish for the elevator to move faster. Right as she was about to say something, the doors open to Jumin’s floor and he left abruptly without her being able to so much as start her sentence.

Was he glad that was over.

Jumin made his way to his office when he spotted Yoosung at the assistant desk that was right outside his office.

The young blonde was lazily spinning in his office chair with a cup of coffee clutched in his hands. His red framed glasses were slipping down his nose and he seemed like he was already starting to doze off. God, Jumin didn’t have time for this.

“Assistant Kim.” He said, dropping his briefcase on Yoosung’s desk to make a loud banging sound. The younger man quickly sat up in his chair and nearly slipped his coffee on himself.

“Y-yes Mr.Han..?” He looked up at Jumin with pure terror in his eyes.

“Do you have those reports I asked for?” Jumin breathed out a sigh of annoyance, hoping that his intimidation alone would be enough to wake his assistant out of his sleep-deprived zombie haze.

Yoosung quickly nodded and set down his coffee on the desk and quickly pulled out a manilla folder with all the papers Jumin asked for. For as much of an airhead that Yoosung was, he did do good work. “I color-coded the parts that you might find interesting, but there’s also a blank copy if you don’t care for my suggestions.”

Jumin hummed and took the folder from Yoosung, lifting his briefcase off of his desk. “Hmmm, thank you Assistant Kim. Do I have any meetings today?”

Yoosung scrambled to find the notepad where he wrote down all the important calls and meetings that Jumin needed to know about. Once he found it, he pushed up his glasses and started to read off Jumin’s schedule “Uh, you have a meeting with the Cat hotel chain at 11:00 and a board meeting at 2:00. The new buyers want you to call them at 1:00 and the oil prince is expecting a business call from you at 9:30. Oh! And you dad called. He wanted you to have dinner with him tonight.”

It that what the three missed calls were about?

“Hmmm. I already have plans. Contact my father and let him know that I won’t be making it tonight.” Jumin started to make his way towards his office.

“Are you sure about that Jum- I mean Mr. Han?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Jumin shut the office door before Yoosung could say anything else. He set his briefcase on his desks and sat down in his chair. He was about to start working when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was his father again. Jumin sighed and silenced his phone.

He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his father today.

 

* * *

 

Jumin’s whole day went by in a blur of paperwork and meetings. It definitely wasn’t a heavy workload, but Jumin’s mind was in a different place as he looked through boring project reports.

After the seventh one, Jumin needed a drink.

He pressed a button on the phone on his desk that connected him to Yoosung’s in the other room. “Assistant Kim, I need you to meet me in my office with a bottle of wine. I have some reports that I want to look over with you.” He lifted his finger off of the button and waited for Yoosung to respond.

_“Uh alright. I’ll be there in a few minutes, Mr. Han.”_

Pleased with Yoosung’s response, Jumin turned back to his work. Right when he was about to pick his pen back up, his phone buzzed. He had turned the ringer on back at lunch with the hope that people would stop blowing up his phone. The CEO opened his phone and saw that he had a new message from Zen.

Oh, well that certainly got Jumin’s attention.

 **_ZEN, 5:13pm:_ ** _Just got off of work._

 **_ZEN, 5:13pm:_ ** _God today was rough ;;_

 **_ZEN, 5:14:_ ** _I’m going to head home and shower. What time are you getting off?_

That was a good question. Jumin would often stay late to finish up reports and  paperwork. A lot of the times when Jumin stayed late, so did Yoosung.

 **_Jumin Han, 5:14:_ ** _I’ll make sure to leave by 7:30._

 **_ZEN, 5:15:_ ** _Alright, but don’t make Yoosung stay later then he needs to._

 **_Jumin Han, 5:15:_ ** _I won’t._

 **_ZEN, 5:16:_ ** _Well I’m going to head home now._

 **_ZEN, 5:16:_ ** _Don’t work yourself into an early grave <3\. _

**_Jumin Han, 5:17:_ ** _Goodbye. Don’t crash and die horribly._

Jumin was pulled away from his phone when the door to his office opened. Yoosung came in struggling to hold his coffee, a stack of paper and the wine that Jumin asked for. The small blonde quickly made his way over to Jumin’s desk to set everything down before he dropped it.

“Did you get everything I asked for, Assistant Kim?” Jumin raised a slim eyebrow at the younger male.

Yoosung furiously nodded and passed the bottle over to Jumin before pulling a few reports out of his binder. He sat down in the chair that was on the opposite side of the desk from Jumin and scooted it up until his knees were touching the smooth oak. The blonde set his binder and notepad on the desk with a few different colored pens.

Jumin found a lot of Yoosung’s mannerisms odd, but he didn’t comment on them.

“Alright so I brought in a few in reports that I thought that you might find interesting. I found them pretty cool but of course you’ll probably hate them. Not that I’m saying that your judgement is bad, Mr. Han, but I know that only certain projects catch you attention. Mostly cat projects. Not saying that cats are bad, Mr. Han-” Yoosung rambled on and Jumin sighed in annoyance.

“The reports, Assistant Kim.” It was times like this when Jumin really missed having Jaehee as his Assistant. She was so much more collected than Yoosung.

“R-right!” Yoosung forked over the reports to Jumin.

The young director skimmed through them before setting them on his desk. “Acceptable…”

Yoosung grinned a million dollar smile. God, he was so easy to please.

“Now, I wanted to talk about some new projects for this quarter. Winter is almost upon us and I thought about how people really loved dressing up their animal. Well what about a whole line of winter fashion for cats? I think this will certainly bring a boots in out stocks.” Hmm yes. This was certainly be the best idea Jumin has had yet.

“Elizabeth the 3rd will be the model of course. Such a pure being of beauty has to be the face of the brand.” She would look so perfect in different sweaters and outfits.

Yoosung just blinked at him.

“Uh well uh… That’s a uh um… I think it’s certainly out of the box…” He gave Jumin a shaky smile. God, he was awful at lying too.

Looks like he really was the opposite to Assistant Kang.

Jumin waved off his comment and started to discuss other reports and project with Yoosung. The young blonde listened carefully and dutifully took notes as Jumin talked. Just as they were wrapping up, Yoosung brought up something that has been pestering him all day.

“Hey Jum- I mean, Mr. Han. Your father called me again and asked for you to meet him for dinner… again. He said you haven’t been picking up any of his calls any time he tried to contact you. He won’t leave me alone, even though I told him you wouldn’t be able to make it…”

Jumin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Of course, it was typical for his father to act this way anytime he got a new girlfriend he wanted to show off. It was very exhausting.

“Just ignore it for now. I’ll meet with him tomorrow and get everything settled.”

“Are you sure, Jumin..? I mean you’ve never ignored your father’s request before…”

“There’s always change, Assistant Kim.” Jumin glanced at the clock on the wall.

It was already 7:15…

“Ah… Look at the time. I will see you tomorrow, Assistant Kim.” Jumin started to pack up his desk and put the reports into his briefcase.

“Well uh… Alright…” It was very rare that Jumin ends things early. Jumin was well known for ending meeting abruptly and no room for argument, but never early. So Yoosung watched dumbfounded as Jumin packet up and headed for the door.

“I will see you tomorrow. Assistant Kim.”

“See ya tomorrow, Jumin…”

Something was definitely off with him.

 

* * *

 

When Jumin got home he slumped on the couch, work was a lot more stressful than he expected. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Elizabeth hopped up next to him and rubbed her head against his arm. He cracked an eye open eye and smiled at her.

“How was your day Elizabeth? I hope it wasn’t as stressful as my day was.” Jumin scratched under her chin and she started to purr.

The young director was pulled from the peaceful silence when someone knocked on the door. He frowned. If it was his father he was going to scream.

Jumin got off of the couch and made his way to the door. When he opened it he was greeted with the sight of Zen with his long silver hair pulled back into a messy bun and holding a bag of takeout. He looked stunning even in his worn out jeans and leather jacket.

Zen held up the bag of takeout in front of Jumin’s face and said, “I got food, now let me in.”

Jumin had to resist rolling his eyes as he stepped back to let Zen in. “What did you bring?”

“Hamburgers, I got them from this great American place down the road from my apartment.” Zen set the bag on the coffee table and stripped his jacket off. “I thought it would be something you would enjoy.” He sat down on the couch and started to pull the food and napkins out of the bag.

Jumin shut the door and sat down on the cushion next to Zen. “Where are the utensils and plates?”

“You eat hamburgers with your hands, and you can use the tinfoil that the burger is wrapped in as a plate.”

Jumin’s nose crinkled.

“Isn’t that a little uncivil?”

Zen gave him an unamused look as he unwrapped the burgers. “No it’s not. A lot of people eat like this. It’s convenient when you don’t have the time to dirty a dish or plate your meal.”

“Interesting…”

The albino smiled and kissed Jumin’s cheek. “You get to try commoner food the way we eat it. How special are you~” He teases slightly.

“I would never touch something so unhealthy, but I will for you.” Jumin said and leaned back on the couch, watching Zen pour fries onto the tin foil next to their burgers. He’ll have to talk to his nutritionist about trying to work around all the junk he was about to put into his body.

“Oh believe me. I know.” Zen popped a fry into his mouth and gestured to the food. “Well what are you waiting for, Mr. Trust Fund Kid? Dig in.”

Jumin eyed the food, unsure on how he should go about this. He hated touching his food and avoided it at all costs. He glanced over at Zen who was already starting to chow down on his burger. The CEO turned back to his meal and gingerly picked it up. He could do this.

Zen watched his every move as Jumin took a bite of his burger. His lips twitched into a smile as Jumin took more and more bites.

“Well? How is it?”

The older man glanced over, slowly chewing his food. “It’s good… Who knew commoners could have such delicacies.”

Zen rolled his eyes and snorted at the comment. “Yeah sure. But I’m glad you like it. The guy there makes excellent burgers.”

Jumin set his food down and wiped his hands on a napkin. “How was your day?”

“Ugh. It was long. My co-star is an absolutely _NIGHTMARE._ She would stop every scene because my stance was off or I was hogging the spotlight. Doesn’t she understand that I’m _SUPPOSED_ to be in the spotlight for some scenes?! God! I’ve never met someone so narcissistic and self-absorbed!” Zen huffed and munched on a few fries.

“Oh, I could name someone.” Jumin chuckled.

Zen pointed a fry at Jumin with a frown on his face. “Watch it. You’re lucky you’re my boyfriend, or I would go off on your ass.”

“So I’m the lucky one? Is that it?” Jumin grinned and snaked an arm around Zen’s waist, pulling him closer to him.

“You are, and you better not forget it.” He huffed and popped the fry into his mouth.

“What were you saying about being self-absorbed?”

“I said watch it, Han.” Zen’s pout only got deeper. Jumin pecked his lips to kiss the frown away. The younger male dropped the act and let out a soft laugh.

“So how was your day? You didn’t give Yoosung too much trouble, did you?”

“It was average. Assistant Kim got all of his reports in so I would say that it was a positive day on his end.” Jumin hummed. “My father kept calling me and wanted me to meet with him for dinner. I told him no and that I already had plans.

Zen did a double take. “You blew off you father… so you could have dinner with me…?”

“That’s what I said, yes.”

Zen grinned and gave Jumin a loving kiss. “I never thought I would see the day that Jumin Han would ditch his father to have dinner with me. Of all people.”

“Hmmm. Well you’re hardly anyone, Hyun.” Jumin traced his fingers along Zen’s hip. “You’re much more important to me then you give yourself credit for. I would never stand up my father for just anyone.” He smirked and pressed a few kisses to his partner's lips.

“Fuck… if you keep saying things like that then our food is going to go cold before we can catch our breaths to eat it.”

“Hmmm. Good point. But I would still very much like to have you for dessert~” Jumin purred into his ear.

Zen ignored the shiver that ran down his spine and pushed Jumin away. “Oh yeah? You’ll have to do better than a few sweet words if you want that to happen.”

“Don’t tempt me, Hyun.”

This was the game they played together, in secret. Teasing each other until someone breaks. They knew which buttons to press and what made their partner turn to putty. They knew how to rile each other up and how to ease the other’s tension.

For two people so opposite they fit together like puzzle pieces pulled from different boxes. Unlikely but somehow they got it to work.

Zen hummed as he ate his burger. He glanced over at Jumin and watched him struggle to eat his food. The young Director could feel Zen’s gaze burning into the side of his head.

“Need something?” He raised a slim eyebrow at his lover.

“Hmm nope. You’re just cute~”

Jumin frowned. “I am hardly cute.”

Zen chuckled. “Now I disagree. You are certainly sexy, but the things the people don’t see are really cute-“ The actor’s words were cut off by his phone going off. He glanced at Jumin before slipping out of his pocket.

A frown made it’s way into his face.

“What is it?” Jumin leaned over Zen’s shoulder to look at the message.

“It’s from my brother… he wants to know if the 3rd will work for dinner with my parents…”

“That’s the day after V’s exhibition, correct?”

Zen nodded slowly. “Actually… I wanted to ask you something… and I wouldn’t be asking this if I wasn’t sure if I needed it.”

Jumin pulled Zen close to himself. “You know you can ask anything of me, Hyun.”

The actor nodded and slowly took a deep breath. “I want you to come with me. To the dinner with my parents. I know we have the media to worry about, but I really don’t want to go into the shark tank without some sort of support.” Zen huffed.

Jumin hummed and rubbed soothing circles on Zen’s lower back. “If you really need me… I’ll be there.”

The younger male leaned into the embrace, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you… Everything that happens with my family just gets so… complicated. I haven’t talked to my parents in ten years and now they want to see me again… it’s almost laughable.” Zen was getting more irritable by the second. Jumin did his best to ease his lover’s tension.

“Hmm. I don’t mind it. What sort of lover would I be if I wasn’t there in your time of need?”

“A pretty shitty one.” Zen chuckled a little.

“Well good thing I know how to be a good lover~.” Jumin smiled and kissed the corner of Zen’s mouth.

“Hmm. You know a year ago I would have thrown a fit at you showing emotion and meddling with my personal life.”

“You still do that.” Jumin tease.

“I wasn’t finished, Mr. Trust Fund Kid.” Zen put his finger in front of Jumin’s face to signal him to shut up. “But now it can be very charming, when you don’t be an insufferable prick about it.”

Jumin frowned a little, raising a slim eyebrow at his lover. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Why yes, it was. No need to thank me dear.” Zen smirked and crossed his arms.

Jumin hummed and pulled Zen closer, until the actor was straddling his hips. The CEO gently nipped his way up Zen’s jaw before he got right next to his ear.

“I told you not to tempt me, Hyun.” He breathed into the other’s ear. Relishing in the feeling of Zen’s body shivering against his.

Zen let out a breathy laugh. “And where’s the fun in that.”

Jumin hummed and connected his lips with Zen’s, instantly feeling sparks shoot through his body. The young director felt his lover’s hands run through his hair and pull him closer.

Jumin’s hand snaked it’s way into Zen’s hair but was blocked but the bun the actor has put his hair into. The older male growled and yanked the hair tie from Zen’s hair and grabbed fist fulls of silky stands.

Zen gasped at the roughness and that gave Jumin an opening to snake his tongue into his lover’s willing mouth. The two fought for dominance before Jumin ultimately won. He bit and licked into Zen’s mouth, leaving him a panting mess.  

He pulled away from the heated kiss and started to make his way down Zen’s neck and collarbone.

The younger male gasped and tightened his grip on Jumin’s hair. “If you leave any marks, I will end you.”

Jumin smirked up at him and gently nipped at his collar bone. “Don’t worry, Hyun. I’ll only leave them where I can see them.”

Zen’s entire face went red. Before he could snap back, Jumin’s phone went off.

Jumin grunted in annoyance and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Oh and would you look at that, it was his father.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to fight his oncoming headache. Jumin presses the accept button and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Jumin Han speaking.”

_“Jumin! Where on earth are you!? I’ve been calling you all day! Dinner started nearly 30 minutes ago and you’re still not here!”_

Jumin breathes out through his nose and grit his teeth. “I already told you father, I had prior engagements. I’d be happy to meet with you tomorrow night, but I am preoccupied at the moment.”

Zen raised an eyebrow at that comment and slipped off of Jumin’s lap. Moment clearly ruined. The young director watched from the corner of his eye as Zen pulled his hair back into a bun.

_“Unbelievable. There are important people that I needed you to meet tonight, but you wouldn’t know that since you haven’t picked up your phone all day.”_

Jumin sighed and slumped in defeat. “Yes father, I understand. If you can possibly reschedule the dinner I would be happy to meet with them. Please give them my sincerest apologies for not showing up.”

_“Don’t make this mistake again Jumin. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the office.”_

“See you tomorrow.” Jumin quickly threw his phone onto the empty cushion next to him and rubbed his temples.

Zen scooted closer and ran his fingers through Jumin’s hair.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly, no…” He huffed, exhaustion flooding into his body.

“Anything I can do to help?” Zen steadily moved his fingers through Jumin’s dark locks. Lovingly rubbing them against his scalp as he moved.

“I don’t know… I just feel exhausted now..” Jumin leaned closer into the touch, feeling Zen’s presence calm him. “Is there any way you could stay the night?” He glanced up with tried grey eyes.

Zen lightly sighed and stilled the movement of his hands. “Babe, I would love to. You know I would. But the theater his all they way across town from here and I have an early start tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. Would you want to hold each other and watch mindless TV until you have to leave?”

Zen chuckled and nodded. “Sure. I’d love that.”

 

* * *

 

Jumin so far was having a horrible morning.

He had slept through his alarm and had only 45 minutes to get ready. He slipped in the shower and nearly slammed his head against the tile. He didn’t have time to make a proper pot coffee so he had to go without.  But the worst of it all was that he picked out an atrocious looking tie.

Even with all that he showed up to work 15 minutes late. Luckily the elevator ride up to his office went undisturbed, but that could do nothing to balance out all of the shitty things that have happened thus far.

Once he made it to his floor, Jumin made a beeline for his office. Yoosung was working diligently at his desk and jumped in surprise once he saw Jumin approach him. “O-oh uh, Mr. Han, there’s something I need to tell you-“

“Not now, Assistant Kim. I need a cup of coffee and some pain killers. Whatever it is, it can wait.” Jumin grumbled irritably and pulled the door of his office open.

“Okay, but you really should know-“

Yoosung’s words were cut off by Jumin slamming the door behind him.

His shoulders slumped as he made his way into his office. He was finally in his safe space. He would be able to relax and shut his brain off once he started working.

Jumin made his way over to his desk when he noticed two people sitting in the guest chairs across from his desk. They two people stood up once they heard Jumin entered the room.

It was Chairman Han and a young woman that Jumin vaguely recognized. She had long curly black hair and a hourglass frame. Her chest was rather large and her lips were plump with a deep red color.

Hm, what she his father’s new arm candy?

Jumin didn’t know and frankly didn’t give a damn.

“Ah Jumin. You’re finally here.” The Chairman smiled at him.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jumin. Your father was just telling me such wonderful things about you. After hearing them I think I can forgive the little elevator incident.” The woman smiled at him.

Jumin felt his gut twist in disgust. He didn’t like hearing his first name spoken from this stranger. And an elevator incident? What has he ever done in an elevator besides go from floor to floor.

“Father, what’s going on?” Jumin sighed, trying to mentally fight off his headache. Which was probably only making it worse.

“Well I wanted you to meet her last night, but you didn’t show up for dinner.” His Father started. “Jumin, met Areum Jin. Your new fiancé.”

Jumin stumbled back a bit, feeling like the wind just got knocked out of him. This is what his father wanted to discuss with him last night? Having him marry someone that he’s never met before?

He’d never believe his father would stoop that low.

Yoosung really needed to hurry it up with those painkillers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hoped you liked it. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out but Jumin was really hard to write for. The next two chapters are most likely going to be written Zen's POV and he's much easier to write for! Please let me know what you thoughts on it, or any comments or concerns you have about the story!


	3. Love Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! Zen is unbelievably easy for me to write for, so when it's his turn for a chapter it will come out much faster. You might be waiting another two weeks for Jumin's chapters though ;-;.
> 
> These chapters are getting longer each time I write a new one so please enjoy!

Zen woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm. The young actor groaned and tried to wish the sound to stop without actually having to get up and turn the damn thing off.

He cracked open a ruby eye and glanced over at his alarm. **_6:00am_ **

Ugh! It was too early to be awake at this time on a weekend!

Zen groaned in frustration and sat up to shut his alarm off, having to peel himself away from the warm body that was laying next to him in the bed. When he tried to move away to get to the screeching alarm, Jumin’s arms tightened his hold on the younger male.

Zen wasn’t sure if Jumin was doing it just to fuck with him or if he was doing it subconsciously in his sleep.

Having to fight off the urge to lay back down and forget about the damn alarm, the screeching sound was starting to drive Zen insane. He leaned over to his bedside table and shut it off.

Fuck the snooze button! He was sleeping in!

The moment the sound stopped, Jumin pulled Zen back into bed and back into his warm embrace. Zen let out a sigh of relief and pressed his face into the junction of Jumin’s neck and shoulder.

It was very rare that Jumin stayed in bed after the alarm went off. Any time the two spent the night together, Jumin was always the one dragging Zen out of bed and making sure they both get to work on time.

It’s not like Zen had a problem getting up on time, just that when he was with Jumin the older male made it much harder to find the motivation to get ready.

The two laid in silence for a few minutes as they held each other.

Jumin traced his fingers over the bruises that started to bloom on Zen’s hip from the night prior. Zen hummed and tried to fall back asleep.

“You know we have to get up eventually, right?” Jumin murmured into Zen’s ear.

“I was trying to avoid doing that, actually.”  Zen sighed.

“Hmm, I think that would be rather irresponsible of us. I have work and you have to meet with MC today.”

The younger male groaned into Jumin’s shoulder. “I hate it when you’re right.”

Jumin chuckled close to Zen’s ear, the early morning roughness of his voice made Zen shiver. “At least you admit I’m right.”

Good Lord. Jumin got the biggest boner anytime Zen even hinted at the idea that he was right about something. Sometimes it could be really hot, but most of the time it was really annoying.

“Don’t get cocky with yourself. I’m too tired for this shit.”

Jumin hummed and pressed a kiss to the top of Zen’s head. “I suppose I can afford to stay in bed a little longer.”

“What time do you have to be at the office?”

“7:30, but it’s my company so the time is flexible.”

Zen snorted a little and shook his head. Jumin narrowed his eyes at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about how I’m laying in bed with the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in Korea. The tabloids would have a field day if they found out about this.”

“Hmm, they have been suspecting that I’m gay for years, so I don’t think it would be that much of a shock.”

Zen snorted again. “Just because some celebrity gossip show says something, doesn’t mean they actually believe it. All of those shows say things just to kick up drama.”

“Seems rather pointless to me.”

Zen yawned and shrugged. “Celebrity drama is good for views.”

Jumin hummed and reached over to the bedside table to look at his phone. Zen saw his face twitch with something akin to disgust. He’s been really tense lately. Zen had just chalked it up as something going on with work, but he was starting to believe that wasn’t the case.

Throughout their time of dating one another, Zen has noticed that Jumin has a bad habit of trying to bury his emotions. If something is wrong, he won’t talk about it until Zen has to force it out of him.

The younger male thought he was making progress with Jumin and his emotions, but it looks like he was wrong…

Well whatever it was, he had other things to worry about today that didn’t involve his boyfriend’s mental state. Zen sat up and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a sigh of relief when he heard a satisfying pop. “I’m going to take a shower. I would offer you an invitation, but I don’t want to end up like last time.”

Long story short: Zen wanted to try shower sex, Jumin ended up dropping him and they broke the rack that held up all of Zen’s shampoos and soaps.

Jumin waved him off and logged into the chatroom. From what Zen could see, Seven and MC were already there.

Zen sighed and finally slinked out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He felt his lower half ache as he walked. Damn Jumin really did a number on him last night.

Not that he was complaining. Far from it.

When he stepped into the bathroom, Zen quickly turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up. He glanced at the mirror that was hanging up in his bathroom and nearly stumbled back from what caught his eye.

Zen ran over to the mirror to inspect what he saw. Thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

But sadly, they weren’t.

There were big pink and purple hickeys all along his neck and collarbone. It almost looked like someone tried to strangle him with their mouth.

Oh that fucker.

“ _JUMIN WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?”_

Zen came storming out of the bathroom absolutely **_LIVID_ **.

“What the fuck is this?! What have I told you about obvious marks?! It looks like some rabid animal tried to tear my throat out!” At this point he was seething. He had an image to uphold, god dammit! Not just to his fans or the media, but to the RFA as well.

The last thing he needed was them asking questions about where he got these monstrous hickeys.

Jumin glanced up from his phone. “Are they obvious? I didn’t notice.” He hummed and went back to looking through the chatroom.

Oh! He wanted to play coy now, did he!?

“That’s bullshit and we both know it.” Zen pointed an angry finger in Jumin’s direction. The CEO sighed and shut his phone off.

“My apologies, it seems like I got a little carried away last night…”

Zen snorted and rolled his eyes. “Ya think? I can’t meet MC looking like this!”

Jumin slipped out of bed and slowly made his way over to Zen. “Please forgive me. I was careless and I…” He paused for a moment, brushing his thumb over one of the purple bruises. “I was desperate to put my mark on you.” Cool grey eyes glanced up to look into Zen’s ruby ones. “You did enjoy yourself, didn’t you?”

Zen cheeks dusted pink as he huffed in annoyance. “It’s not about whether I enjoyed myself or not, it’s about the fact that my entire neck looks like you tried to murder me with your tongue.”

All anger started to leave Zen and he started to feel exhausted again. “Look, just don’t do it again. And you owe me big time for this.”

Jumin nodded. “Of course”

Zen sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I’m just… I’m going to get in the shower now.” The older male didn’t say anything as Zen turned his back to him and walked into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

When Zen was done getting dressed, he was relieved to see that his black turtleneck was able to cover most of his hickeys. One particularly dark one peaked out over the top but he was hoping no one would notice. He slipped on his cream colored overcoat and buttoned up the big black buttons.

It was going to being below freezing today, so Zen got to wear the nice wool overcoat that Jumin had bought him for his birthday. This was before they started dating so Zen straight up refused to wear it when it was given to him. Hating the fact that Jumin spent so much money on him. He was still pissed that Jumin would buy him such an expensive gift.

He had to sit down and had a serious conversation on how the last thing he wanted for Christmas was some stupidly expensive gift.

In his time of dating and knowing Jumin, he’s noticed that the older man loved to spoil the things he loved in his life. If his pampered cat was anything to go by.

It was pretty bad their first month of dating each other because it made Zen feel cheap. Anytime Jumin try to buy him something nice, Zen refused until he got it through his thick skull. Jumin understood that his gifts were making Zen uncomfortable and stopped when he asked him to. But that didn’t stop him from tricking Zen into nice dinners or replacing articles clothing that he’s damaged in the bedroom with something much nicer.

Zen stepped out of his apartment and made his way over to where his bike was parked, helmet in hand. Jumin had left had already left for work. He made him breakfast an apology for covering him in gigantic love bites.

He slipped his helmet on and made his way to Jaehee and MC’s cafe. They were going to pick up some coffee before heading to do some christmas shopping in uptown Seoul. After they had lunch they would head over to V’s exhibition along with Jaehee. And from what it sounded like over the phone, it seemed like MC needed some dating advice.

Zen pulled up to the front of the cafe and pulled off his helmet. He spent a good five minutes fixing his hair before he headed inside. The bell jingled above him and he was instantly hit with a warm feeling and good smelling treats. He could see Jaehee working at the front desk with someone who seemed to be a new employee.

Jaehee smiled when she saw him. “Hello Zen, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good. I got a new role that I’m sure you and MC will be excited about.” He gave her a playful wink and Jaehee just laughed. It was good to see her happy.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m sure whatever it is I know you’ll do amazing.” Jaehee went to make Zen’s usual when she noticed Zen’s bike parked out front. “Oh, did you ride your bike here?”

He looked back at his bike and nodded. “Yeah. It was a quick ride here and I didn’t want to go through the hassle of going through public transit.”

“Alright, but just be careful when the roads start becoming slick. It’s going to to snow in a few days so make sure not to drive anywhere unless you have to.”

Zen laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright, alright. I understand.” Even after Jaehee had stopped working for Jumin, she always went out of her way to mother everyone. She even did it to Jumin sometimes.

Once he got his coffee, MC came from the back room holding her own cup. She wore a bulky brown sweater, cozy black tights and a pink skirt over top. She grinned when she saw Zen and instantly pulled him into a hug.

“Zen! How have you been!” She smiled up at him.

He laughed. “I’ve been good, babe~ Even better now that you’re here.”

MC rolled her eyes and pulled away from the hug. “Well I’m glad! Are you ready to go soon?”

“Yeah, ready any time you are babe.”

Once they said their goodbyes to Jaehee, Zen and MC made their way through uptown Seoul. Thanks to Jumin’s connections, he was able to find a great place for Jaehee’s bakery in the middle of the city. She was nearly brought to tears when she saw it for the first time.

He chatted with MC as they walked from store to store, picking up gifts for the other RFA members. The store they were currently in was a high end men’s fashion store, hoping to find something nice for Jumin. As they looked around the store, Mc was trying to explain her crippling love life to Zen.

“I just… Don’t know how to tell her, ya know? Jaehee is my best friend and I don’t want to do anything to hurt that relationship. But have you seen they way she smiles, Zen? Have you seen it? It’s like she was an angel made mortal!” MC whined while looking at different pocket squares, flailing them around as she spoke. “What should I do?”

Zen chuckled and shook his head. “Well first off, you probably don’t want to be flailing those around if you don’t want to pay for them.”

“Oh…” MC flushed slightly and set them back in the display.

“Second of all, I think that you should start dropping subtle hints that you like her. Like buy her favorite flowers, or cook her favorite dish.

“That could work… But you know Jaehee, she’s clueless when it comes to anything romantic. And how do I know she won’t take it the wrong way and see it just as a friend thing.” MC put her face in her hands and groaned. “Oh god, I’m going to stay like this forever. I’m going to die in the friendzone!”

Zen couldn’t help but laugh again. It was really cute to see MC get all flustered over her crush on Jaehee.

“You’re not going to die in the friendzone. If the small things don’t work, then try something bigger. Take her out to nice dinners, make a special cake for her, write her a love song. And if worst comes to worst then you could always just give her a sweater that says ‘I’m Gay For You’ on the front.” 

“Do you really think that would work?” MC looked up at him with a small pout on her face.

“I know it, Babe. You’re going to have Jaehee swooning for you in no time~” Zen moved from the pocket squares to look at the ties and cufflinks. He knew Jumin had countless designer pairs of each, but he really wanted to get something that he would like and would be able to use.

“I sure hope so. Keep your freezer stocked with ice cream just in case she rejects me.”

He hummed and nodded, no longer paying attention.

Zen was admiring a pair of beautiful circular amethyst cufflinks that had silver trim around them. He was thinking about how they would go great with all of Jumin’s dark suits and how they would bring out his eyes. Without even looking at the price, Zen carefully set the cufflinks into his basket and went over to look at the ties.

There were so many that he thought Jumin would like. He knew how much Jumin hated picking out ties so he wanted to make sure he got the right one.

God what has this Trust Fund Jerk turned him into?! Now he’s worrying about what kind of tie to get him?!

After a bit of searching he found the perfect one.

It was a dark purple tie with light silver patterned embroidered onto the fine silk. The shapes swirled together to make the perfect pattern. He brushed his finger over it, almost in a trance.

God, Jumin really was turning him into a freak.

MC smiled and hummed a little. ”Getting that for Jumin~” She nudged his side as she teased him.

Zen paused for a moment. Trying to find an excuse for what he was buying. “It’s for me, actually. It’s the holiday season so I thought I would get a little something for myself.” He lied easily through his teeth.

The perks of being an actor.

MC eyed him suspiciously, not buying his lie. She put her hand on her hips and leaned forward slightly, the way she did when she was getting ready to scold someone. “Oh yeah? Then why are you buying purple? Told me countless times that purple is one of the colors you clash with the most. And cufflinks? We both know you would lose them before you got a chance to wear them.”

Damn, she could see right through him. MC wasn’t like Yoosung or Seven, she was too smart to fall for his ruse.

Right before Zen could make and excuse, one of the workers came over to them with a friendly smile. “Are you finding everything alright?”

“Oh yes, thank you.” He returned the smile.

“That’s a very nice tie that you’ve picked out. You know we’re having a sale, if you buy two full priced items, you can get another half off.”

Zen thought for a moment.

“Do you do embroidery here?”

“Why yes we do! You can pick out any blank article of clothing and we’ll put a small design on it. The cheapest item is a pocket square, have anything in mind.”

Zen nodded and pulled out his phone. He went digging through his photos until he found a picture of the damn fur ball. He showed the sales person the picture and the tie. “Do you think you could put this on a pocket square of this color?”

The person looked between the two items and nodded. “That would be possible. Bring your items to the front desk when you’re finished and we’ll have it ready for you.”

Zen quickly thanked them and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“What that a photo of Elizabeth?” MC chimed in, reminding Zen that she was indeed still next to him.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He didn’t know how he would be able to get out of this one.

She put her hands on her hips again. “Come on Zen, you don’t have to lie to me. Just admit that you and Jumin are getting along now! I’ll wait.” MC started grinning at him, waiting for his confession of friendship with Jumin.

Oh. This could work.

“Ah fine. You caught me. I was buying these to say thank you to Jumin for all of the photoshoot opportunities. Even if it was with stupid fur balls. But don’t get the wrong idea! I still hate his guts, I just feel like shit not having a good way of saying thank you. I’m sure the only way he’d accept my gifts if it had a cat slapped on it.”

MC’s eyes seemed to sparkle, she pulled Zen into a bone crushing hug. “I’m so proud of you! I knew you two could get along if you just gave it a try!”

He chuckled and hugged her back. She had no idea just how much he “got along” with Jumin.

The two went to pay for their things and Zen was given the pocket square. It was dark purple, just like the tie and there was a silhouette of Elizabeth the 3rd embroidered in silver thread on it. It was perfect.

If Jumin didn’t like it then he was going to strangle him with the stupid fucking tie.

Zen paid for the gifts and it was on to the final store. They were going to a big bookstore in hopes to find something nice for Jaehee and V.

When the got it it was very warm, like someone cranked the heating up to full blast. It was nice, but too much when he had a wool coat on.

Zen had just enough time to take it off when MC started to drag him around the store, determined to find the perfect present for Jaehee. He looked lazily through the shelves while MC went on her hunt.

They ended up in the back of the store where the romance novels were. Zen had already picked out his gift for V and was waiting on MC. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He might have already taken off his wool coat but now his turtleneck was starting to become stuffy.

He pulled at the smooth cotton in an attempt to air out his neck, forgetting about the shame that rested beneath it.

“Alright so I was thinking about this one, it’s a forbidden love between two woman and I think it’ll help me get my- Oh my god! Zen what happened to your neck?!” MC screeched when she saw the big purple hickey that was no longer covered up by his turtleneck.

Zen’s face went pink, realizing what he had done. He quickly yanked up the turtleneck and awkwardly laughed it off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about babe.”

She huffed, quickly hooked her finger under the material and tugged it down, revealing more of the love bites that Jumin left behind.

Well, no getting out of this one.

“Oh my god. Are these all hickeys???”

Zen groaned and covered his face. This is exactly what he’s been trying to avoid for the nine months he’s been dating that fucker. “Yes…”

“How did you get these??? I mean I know how you got them, but who gave them to you???” MC pouted and put his hands on her hips.

He huffed a little and uncovered his face. “I’m an adult. I don’t _have_ to tell you.”

“Yes but I’m also your friend, so you _will_ tell me.”

“God, Babe. Can we just let it go please? I really don’t want to talk about this.”

MC looked at him, lightly tapping her fingers against her arm. She was thinking.

Zen opened his mouth to say something else when everything clicked.

The nice gifts, the hickeys, Zen and Jumin always showing up together, Jumin’s new found interest in commoner food, the cat allergy medicine in Zen’s cabinet. Everything fit together almost so perfectly.

“Oh my god… you’re dating Jumin freaking Han!”

“Shhhhh! Don’t yell it so loud that the whole store can hear you.” Zen hissed, face burning with embarrassment. “And who said I was dating Jumin, anyway? You’re jumping to conclusions.”

“Do you think I’m idiot, Zen? I mean who buys 100,500 won cufflinks for the person they hate? Even if he landed you a sweet photoshoot deal.” She raised a slim eyebrow at him with a smirk.

“No, of course I don’t, babe. Looks like you caught me on this one.” He sighed in defeat, tugging his turtleneck back up to cover his shame.

MC squealed and pulled him into a hug. “I just can’t believe this! You and Jumin! It’s so crazy. I feel like I’m dreaming.” MC giggled.

But then she paused, looking up at him with a suspicious stare. “Wait, a minute!” She pulled back and grasped Zen by his shoulders. “If you two are dating, then why didn’t you guys tell us anything?”

Zen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “We just didn’t want to bring any unwanted attention to ourselves. The more people that know, there’s a higher chance of a scandal forming. It’s not that we didn’t trust you guys it’s just… ugh. It’s hard to put into words.”

She smiled at him. “No it’s alright. I understand. How long have you two been together?”

God, how long has it been? “Nine months.”  

“What?! Nine?! How did you guys manage to hide it for that long??”

Zen’s shoulder’s slumped, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I honestly don’t know. Seems like we never stopped bickering and bitching at one another. But this time it’s for different reasons.”

“Well I’m happy for you two.” She smiled again.

“So you’re not mad that we kept it from you?”

MC put her hand on her hip and pointed a slim finger at Zen. “Oh I’m pissed. I mean, nine months?? That’s almost long enough to move in together!” MC’s pout slowly turned into a sly smile. “But this does mean that Saeyoung and I can collect our earnings so I guess I can forgive you.”

Wait. Earnings?

“Did… did you guys bet on whether or not Jumin and I would hook up or not???”

God this was just not Zen’s day.

“We may or may not have. If it makes you feel anything better, Saeyoung started it and the only other people in on the bet are Saeran and Yoosung.”

“No. That only makes me feel worse.” He groaned and rubbed his face. “And you will not speak a word of this to anyone, especially Saeyoung.”

She giggled and smiled up at him. “Don’t worry, Zen. Your secret's safe with me.”

“Good, anything else you want to know while we’re at it?”

“Yeah, well uh…” MC thought for a moment. “What’s Jumin like, in the perspective of someone that’s dating him?”

Zen thought for a moment. What was it like dating Jumin?

“Well for starts he’s definitely not as cold as everyone thinks. Still aloof and clueless as ever, but not cold. When we first started dating I finally saw how much the RFA means to him. He makes notes to remember things that are important to me. He smiles a lot more when we’re alone. He tries to spoil me but I never let him.” Zen chuckled a little, feeling his chest fill with warmth as he talked about the older man.

“The teasing and trying to get a rise out of me has only gotten worse since we’ve been together. Ah, but you don’t need to know about that.” He hummed and winked.

MC giggled and picked the book she wanted to get for Jaehee off of the shelve. “He sounds really sweet, are you sure this is the same Jumin that we know?”

Zen laughed and nodded. “I was surprised as well, but I can assure you, they are one in the same.”

MC smiled and got all of her books situated.“Ready to head out soon? I think I found the book I want to get Jaehee.”

“Ready when you are babe~”

 

* * *

  

When they got back to the cafe, Jaehee needed help closing up. MC stayed behind but told Zen he could head to the exhibition if he wanted to. He left his gifts and things at the cafe and promised to swing by later to pick them up before he went home.

Zen rode his bike to the gallery, a little relieved that he wouldn’t have to go back and pick it up after the thing was over. It was a short ride and was able to find a spot before the place started to fill up with cars and people.

After locking his helmet to the bike, Zen pulled out his phone and started looking through the chat.

**_ZEN, Jumin Han, Yoosung★, V_ **

**_Yoosung★: YAY!!!_ **

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _I can’t believe the day is finally here!!_

 **_Yoosung★:_ ** _It’s been so long since V has held an exhibition!_

 **_Yoosung★:_ ** _And we all get to see each other!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡_

 **_Jumin Han:_ ** _Hm_

 **_Jumin Han:_ ** _It has been a while since you last exhibition, Jihyun. But I’m sure anything you turn out will turn out wonderfully._

 **_V:_ ** _You guys are too kind._

 **_V:_ ** _I really hope you guys like out they turned out._

 **_V:_ ** _This are about to start soon, so I have to go._

 **_V:_ ** _See you all soon  ♪( ´▽｀)_

**_[V has left the chatroom]_ **

**_[ZEN has entered the chatroom]_ **

**_ZEN:_ ** _Damn, I just missed V ;;_

 **_ZEN:_ ** _And the Trust Fund Jerk is here. Just my luck._

 **_Jumin Han:_ ** _You’ll see him later tonight._

 **_Jumin Han:_ ** _I don’t see when the problem is._

 **_ZEN:_ ** _You know what, just forget I said anything._

 **_ZEN:_ ** _It was a mistake logging on ;;_

 **_Yoosung★:_ ** _Awe come on! Don’t be like that, Zen!_

 **_Yoosung★:_ ** _Are you already at the venue?_

 **_ZEN:_ ** _Yeah, I just got here, I’m about to head in though._

 **_Jumin Han:_ ** _I should be arriving soon_

 **_Jumin Han:_ ** _If you would please excuse me._

**_[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]_ **

**_ZEN:_ ** _Fucking typical. He just leaves without care but himself_

 **_Yoosung★:_ ** _Could you guys at least try to get along tonight?_

 **_Yoosung★:_ ** _Please?_

**_ZEN: …_ **

**_ZEN:_ ** _… Alright, Fine. But I’m not doing this for him_

 **_Yoosung★: YAY!_ ** _I knew you had it in ya!_

 **_Yoosung★:_ ** _Oh! Seven and I are almost here! See you soon Zen!_

**_[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom]_ **

Zen clicked his phone off and slipped it into his pocket, chuckling to himself. Yoosung seemed to be as excitable as ever.

A slim black car pulled up to the venue and opened on the back left side door. Jumin Han in all of his business formal glory stepped out of the car and started to make his way inside. Zen smiled and followed after him. Seeing that they were the only one’s around, it was safe to assume he would be able to tease his lover a bit without getting caught. 

He slid up to Jumin with a playful smirk on his face. “What brings you, here stranger?”

Jumin didn’t look at him, a deep frown creasing his face. “You know why I’m here, Hyun.”

Zen rolled his eyes and hooked his arm with Jumin’s. “It was a rhetorical question, babe. You’re not supposed to answer it seriously.”

Jumin went ridge went Zen touched him. The younger male glanced at him, all the playfulness leaving his body.

“Hey, are you alright?” Zen ran his thumb in soothing circles over Jumin’s bicep to try to get his lover relax. Jumin ripped his arm out of Zen’s touch and walked away in a huff, not even sparing him another word.

Whoa, what got into him? Where was the calm and collected Jumin from this morning?

Zen groaned and rubbed his forehead. You know what? It didn’t matter, this day was already weird enough and he was not going to let his boyfriend’s sour attitude spoil his evening.

Or that’s what he told himself at least.

Zen stepped into the venue and was blown away by all of the amazing photos they had on display. He looked around the room, admiring the images as he looked for V.

Soon enough, he found V with Saeran next to him as they chatted with one of the guests, it was still early so there weren’t many people here. He made his way over to V just as the older male ended his conversation with the woman.

“Ah, Hyun. I’m so glad you could make it, how have you been?” V smiled kindly at him, teal eye sparkling under his glasses. His circular glasses made him look a few years older than he actually was, but they were a good look for him. Since he’s gotten back into photography V was always wearing his glasses.

V said that he didn’t mind being partially blind, he had told Hyun that being able to take pictures again was all he needed to be happy.

“I’ve been well. How about you? Seven finally get off your back about dating his little brother?” Zen teased a bit. If he couldn’t do it to Jumin then he had to do it to someone.

V flushed a little and awkwardly laughed it off. “N-not yet, but I think we're getting there. What you you think, Saeran?” V turned and smiled at his lover, something so warm and sincere.

Zen was a tad jealous considering that his lover wanted to throw a fit at the moment.

Saeran snorted and looked up from his phone. “I don’t think Saeyoung is going to get used to this anytime soon. Maybe if we make out in front of him more it’ll help speed up the process.”

“Saeran…“ V’s awkward laugh came back, face turning pink again. “Please don’t remind me…”

Well there was certainly a story there.

While they were talking, Zen noticed a big canvas behind V that was covered by a white sheet. “Hey V, what’s that?” He gestured to the canvas.

V smiled bashfully and tucked a piece of loose turquoise hair behind his ear. “That’s my muse piece. I’m going to be revealing it later tonight.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see it.” Zen smiled back.

 

* * *

 

The night went on like it would normally would at these sorts of things. People would come up to him and ask for pictures and to talk about the performances he’s been it. He talked with Jaehee and MC for a bit before he had to stop Yoosung from drinking too much of the free champagne.

The one person that he couldn’t seem to pin down for a conversation was Jumin. Any time he would approach his lover, Jumin would walk in the opposite direction or pretend to get an important business call. It was only mildly irritating at first, but now it was starting to drive Zen up the wall.

Who does this guy think he is?! Marking his neck like some sort of savage animal the night before and not even willing to face him now.

It’s not like Jumin hasn’t done this before. He has a nasty habit of bottling up his emotions and then using even unhealthy coping methods. He’s given Zen the cold shoulder before when something was wrong and didn’t want to talk about it. But this was the worse that it got.

Whatever was upsetting Jumin had to be something major and he wouldn’t even look Zen in the eye.

The closest Zen got to talking with him was when he was able to corner Jumin at the buffet.

Jumin was nibbling on some kind of fancy cheese and knocking back glasses of champagne like it was his last night to live.

Stress drinking. Another layer of Jumin’s inability to cope with his emotions. Just perfect.

“You know I’m pretty sure champange is supposed to be enjoyed, not guzzled like cheap beer at a college party.” Zen frowned, feeling all of his irritation start to build up.

Jumin didn’t answer him. Hell! He didn’t even look up at him.

He huffed angrily. “Okay, I’ve had enough of this. What’s wrong Jumin? You’ve been avoiding me all night and drinking like it’s armageddon.”

Jumin’s jaw clenched. “I’m not in the mood to talk about it.”

Of course he wasn’t! He never was!

Before Zen got a chance to say anything else, Jumin was already gone. So much for that little talk.

Before he he could go out and take a much needed smoke break, the microphone a the front of the room crackled to life. V stood in front of the microphone with an excited smile on his face.

“Hello everyone, I hope you are all having a good time.” Everyone in the room cheered and clapped in agreement. “That’s good. If I could have just a few moments of you time, I would like to talk about the exhibition.”

After a while, Zen tuned out what V was saying as he talked about the photography pieces were being auctioned off and how all of the proceeds were going to charity and what not. He only started listening again when he heard V bring up his mues piece.

“Now that you’ve all endured listening to me ramble, I want to next talk about the piece behind me. My muse piece. I’ve only recently started becoming confident in my painting and it’s all because of a wonderful person in my life. They helped me through a dark time in my life and really helped me start loving myself and the works that I create. Because of all that I wanted to dedicate this piece to them. Now without further adieu, my muse.”

V pulled the sheet off the painting and revealed a breathtaking painting of Saeran. All the colors were so vibrant and stunning. The pose that the younger male was in also had a natural beauty to it. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and smiling towards the person paint the picture, his bright red hair was disheveled and was was wearing one of V’s cardigans.

You could really feel the love pouring out of this piece.

While Zen was admiring the piece, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Jumin was pulling V by his arm over to the big glass doors on the other end of venue. He looked exhausted. His hair had become disheveled and his nicely pressed shirt was now rumpled and half tucked into his slacks.

Zen watched as he talks with V. He watched Jumin explain _whatever_ was going on with him, occasionally running his fingers through his hair in frustration, messing it up even more. He watched V’s smiling face quickly form into one of concern, nodding along to what his friend was telling him.

When Jumin stop talking, his shoulders slumped, look at V with those tired grey eyes as if he had all the answers. V seemed to have offered some advice to his friend before pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Zen felt his heart skin to the pit of his stomach.

He felt the familiar poison of jealousy burn through his veins. He wasn’t sure who or what he was jealous of. All he knew was that his lover wasn’t talking to him but pouring his heart out to V.

Oh, so Jumin didn’t want to talk him, but with V it was fine.

Zen watched Jumin, not wanting to even look at V any more. He watch, anger bubbling beneath his skin, as Jumin opened one of the big glass doors and slipped through it. Zen could no longer see his lover behind the thick blue curtains covering the doors.

Like he was going to get away from Zen that easily.

He quickly made a beeline for the back doors and slipped into the secluded garden. He saw Jumin right where he thought he would be, sitting on a stone bench, hiding from the rest of the world. He was sick of the older man avoiding him, he was sick of this cold shoulder, he was sick of having to think about how his lover went to his childhood friend for comfort and not himself.

The albino walked along the cobblestone path that led him to where Jumin sitting on one of the many empty benches out in the garden. He stomped over and sat down next to his lover.

Jumin’s leg was nervously bouncing and he didn’t look up from his dark phone screen.

“Care to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” Zen huffed in annoyance, not wanting to even look at Jumin.

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” Jumin grit out, clearly frustrated with something.

“Really? Because that’s what it feels like.” It was taking every ounce of Zen’s being not to scream at Jumin. He tried to talk to him all night but the older would just find an excuse not to face him.

“Look, Hyun. I’m just not in the mood right now. Things haven’t been going so well for me and I would prefer not to discuss it.”

“Oh so you can talk about it with V but not with me?”

He didn’t mean to say that. It slipped out in a bout of frustration and Zen’s jealousy was  still burning hot through his veins.

Jumin’s head snapped up and narrowed his eyes at Zen. “It’s not like that and you know it. V is my best friend and I believe it or not I have emotions like every other human.”

“Yeah, but you refused to talk to me about them! I’ve been trying to talk to you all night but you would find every accuse to avoid me. Sorry if I’m a little pissed that you decided to treat me like the plague but pour your heart out to V!”

Zen knew this argument wasn’t going to get them anywhere. They were both stubborn men and if Jumin thought he was right in a situation, it would take a miracle for him to apologize.

“I have my reasons for not telling you. V knows how to offer sensible advice and has been doing it for 25 years of my life.”

“Then why don’t you just date V then? If I’m so shitty at giving advice and emotional support.” Zen spat, not caring his his jealousy bubbled over the surface.

Jumin suddenly grabbed his chin and forced Zen to make eye contact with him. Zen looked into cool grey eyes and felt his body shutter.

“Listen to me Hyun. I do not want V, I will never want V. You know I want you and I am deeply insulted that you would think otherwise.” Jumin growled.

Zen’s body slumped, exhaustion slowly creeping into his body. “I know that Jumin. But what do you expect me to think when you don’t talk to me all night?” As he spoke, he looked directly into the older male’s eyes.

Jumin seemed to calm down as well, moving his hand from Zen’s chin to gently cup his neck. “It’s my father.”

“What?”

“My Father. Two days ago he came into my office with a woman and said I was engaged to her. The situation has become increasingly more frustrating and it seemed I turned to my inadequate methods of handling things.”

Jumin took a deep breath, brushing his thumb across the underside of Zen’s jaw. “I’m sorry.”

Zen felt all of air in his lungs vanish. He had to remind himself how to breath after he registered the words that left Jumin’s mouth. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling. He was happy that Jumin swallowed his pride and apologized, but the revelation of why Jumin was avoiding him, made Zen feel even worse.

He let out a tired sigh and leaned into Jumin’s touch. “It’s alright… Thank you for saying sorry.”

“It was wrong of me to take my frustration out on you.”

“Well at least I understand why now. God, I can’t believe he had actually did that. Who the fuck does that to their son?”

Zen’s jaw clenched in anger. All of the negative feelings had before were now directed at Jumin’s father. Chairman Han was known to do some scummy things, but this was beyond scummy. This was downright vile.

Zen would never want to marry someone he’s never met before. He could imagine being asked to marry a _woman_ he’s never met before in Jumin’s shoes would be extremely insulting.

“I was surprised as well… I’d never imagine he would do something like this.” Jumin sighed. “He’d never do something like this…”

Aaaaand there it was. Even in a situation like this, Jumin still insisted that his father was a good person.

Zen sighed pulled Jumin into an embrace, the older male melted into it. The two held each other for a moment, relishing in the feeling of the other’s presence.

Zen was happy that Jumin finally told him what was wrong, but god. An arranged marriage. Everything about it made the actor queasy.

And they still had tomorrow night to worry about.

“Do you think you can meet my parents with this going on? If you don’t want to, I won’t force you.”

Jumin pulled back and cupped Zen’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’m not going back on my word. Whatever happens, we’ll be alright, Hyun.”

The younger male huffed pressing his forehead against Jumin’s. “I sure hope so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC knows now! Hooray! Sorry that there was a lack of family drama in this chapter. I wanted to focus on meat Jumin and Zen's relationship and how all the drama with their family was starting to take toll on their love life. This will be taking place over the course of the holiday season and I hope to finish this by Christmas to keep with the theme. 
> 
> The next two chapters are going to be the dinner with Zen's parents and that POV is going to be split between Jumin and Zen. The first half with be Jumin's and the second half will be Zen.
> 
> I'm really excited to finally get into the juicy part of the story! There might be longer amounts of time for when I update if I'm wrighting for Jumin's POV. He's really difficult to write for and I really hope I'm able to write him well. I'm sorry of there's any times the characters are acting OOC. If you notice anything, please tell me I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> *also I don’t fully understand the won currency, so I’m just using what google tells me.


	4. Wanting Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER FOR ME TO WRITE AHHHHHHHH! 
> 
> Here's Jumin's chapter! Hooray! Zen's chapter should be coming out much sooner so I hope y'all are ready.
> 
> Also, I changed the amount of time Jumin and Zen have been dating from eight months to nine to make a dumb reference that I'm sure none of you will get.
> 
> Oh well, lol.

Jumin felt horrible. 

He had a headache from the moment he stepped into the office and he couldn’t help but replay the events from the night before in his mind. He knew it was irrational to avoid Zen like that, he knew burying his feelings in sex and wine wasn’t good for his mental state. He knew all of these things, but yesterday had been the pinnacle of the shitty week he’s been having. 

Even after telling his father  _ multiple  _ times that he wasn’t going to do through with the marriage, it was like he was talking to a brick wall. Any chance his father got, he would force Jumin and his “fiancé” into the same room together. 

His day started out with a petty argument with his father, then a lunch with this girl and her father. Jumin felt sick to his stomach the entire time. He finally realized who this woman was and it made everything remarkably worse.

She was the daughter of the owner of another big businesses in Korea.  Areum Jin was young, beautiful, smart, witty, and everything that would be needed to be the next CEO of Jin Corporations. She was a powerful woman that every man wanted.

Just like Jumin was powerful man that every woman wanted.

Apparently, their parents saw this and thought it would be a golden opportunity to merge the companies and create the next power couple of Korea.

The worst part of it all is that Jumin knew that the merging of the two companies would be very beneficial. From a business point of view this would be a win-win situation. But Jumin didn’t know if he could spend the rest of his life in a loveless marriage with a woman that made him ill at the thought of being intimate with. 

All the thoughts of this marriage had sent him into a downward spiral of unwanted emotion. That’s when he started to shut everyone out, the drinking is something he’s always done, and having sex instead of talking about his feelings started when his father first told him about the engagement. 

Zen seemed to pick up on it right away, he was more perceptive than Jumin gave him credit for. 

At the party he could tell right away the Jumin was upset and that somehow made the young director want to avoid him even more. Seeing Zen genuinely angry at him made him feel much worse. He was lucky to have had the chance to calm down and explain what was wrong. 

Then being able to take Zen home and apologize in a whole different way.

Thinking back on it made his feel a little better, not by much though.

Despite how awful he felt, Jumin was very happy to be getting some work done. A nice distraction from the clusterfuck that his life had become. 

The familiar weight of a pen in his hand was very comforting. It was the one normal thing he had left in his life.

Jumin been so absorbed in work that he didn’t realize that it was currently lunchtime or that someone had come into his office unannounced. He registered the fact the wasn’t alone when someone put a cup of coffee on his desk. 

He looked up, expecting to see his bubbly assistant but was instead met the eyes of the very woman he’s been trying to block out of his mind. Jumin’s nose wrinkled in displeasure. “Mind telling me what you’re doing here?” 

Areum chuckled and set a neatly packed container on Jumin’s desk. “I thought I would come and meet my Fiancé for lunch. I finally got that blonde twink to tell me how you like your coffee.” She smiled almost too sweetly at him before she sat down. 

“I’m not your fiancé.” Jumin frowned slightly, disliking the fact that she was talking down to Yoosung and interrupting his work. 

“Hmm, sure. You keep saying that but I know you’ll eventually come around. We both know you’ll do anything to benefit your company. In the meantime I thought it would be nice to get to know each other.” 

She was very cunning, Jumin admired that. He would prefer to have her as a business partner and not as a lover.

“That’s true for many things, but this going too far for me. The door is that way, you can see yourself out.” 

Areum just laughed at his comments, pushing the container of food closer to Jumin. “Don’t be so sour. We can make this fun. I’m sure you know how to have fun, right Jumin?” 

Of course he knew how to have fun. Why does everyone just assume that he doesn’t have fun? 

A deep frown started to crease on Jumin’s face. He was becoming more irritated with the situation by each passing second. He pushed the food back towards Areum and said, “I do know how to have fun. I barely know you. Spending time with you would not be very enjoyable for me.” 

She sighed, pushing her bouncy black curls over her shoulder. “So you really are as aloof as everyone says you are. The whole point of this is for us to get to know each other better.” 

“It seems pretty pointless since we’re not getting married. But, if you’d rather discuss another way to join our businesses, then I’d be happy to talk.” Jumin said, attention going back to his papers. 

Areum studied him for a moment, starting to get a little annoyed by Jumin’s actions. 

Not like he cared if she blew up at him or not. 

“You’re a very odd one, Jumin Han. Most men would be overjoyed to be with a woman like me. But not you.” She leaned back in her chair, chocolate colored eyes never leaving him. “I wonder, are all those rumors about your indecency true? Tell me, do you like men Jumin?”

Jumin’s jaw tightened. He hated that question more than anything. Why did people give a damn if he liked men or not? It was none of their fucking business. 

“I hate to disappoint, but no, I don’t.” The lie came very easily to him. It’s one he’s been telling all his life. “I’m just not keen on marrying someone I don’t know. I’ve never been too fond of people.” 

She let out a humorless laugh. “So you’re not even going to try to get to know me?”

“That’s correct, yes.”

Areum watched him, her stare making Jumin increasingly more uncomfortable by the second. “You know, Jumin. You’ll be missing out on a lot in life if you keep shutting out new people. It’s not a very healthy thing to do.” 

“It’s not that I shut everyone one out, I just block out the things that do not interest me.” Jumin said causally, uncaring if he hurt her feelings. Feels were always such a messy thing.

“Oh, so I don’t interest you? Not even on a purely sexal level?” Areum leaned forward in her seat, almost as if she was trying to get a rise out of him.

Whatever game she was playing, Jumin hated it.

“You interest me on a business level, and if you’re not here to talk about business then you know where the exit is.” 

Areum’s eye twitched as she got up from her seat. “Alright, I’ll go. But you owe me a coffee, Jumin Han. There’s Kimchi in the container if you were wondering. I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

“If you wish to schedule another meeting, go through my assistant next time. I don’t appreciate unwanted guests.” Jumin said, eyes trailing across his papers, trying to immerse himself back into his work. 

“Hmm, Mr. Chairman said it was alright, but looks like you and your father are very different.”

“It was foolish to think that we were similar.”

Jumin didn’t get a response, Areum just turned on her heel and left the office. Leaving Jumin back in his comfortable silence. The young director rolled his shoulders and let out a tired sigh. That meeting had made his mood plummet even more. 

Jumin pulled out his phone in hopes to find something that could make him feel better. Even his work was starting to make him feel like crap. 

He scrolled through his contacts and hovered over Zen’s number for a moment. Wanting to hear his lover’s voice and complain about what had just transpired, but something held him back. Zen already had enough on his plate today and Jumin didn’t want to add to the things that stressed him out.

Jumin scrolled past Zen’s number and quickly clicked V’s, pressing the phone to his ear. After a few short rings, V picked up the phone.

_ “Hello?”  _ V’s soft voice came through the phone, instantly calming Jumin’s nerves.

“Jihyun, it’s Jumin. I’m having a bit of a problem concerning what we discussed last night.” 

_ “Oh, Jumin! What happened? Is there anything I can do to help?” _

Jumin sighed and ran a hand through his thick locks. “My so called  fiancé  gave me a visit today. It was as miserable as it sounds.”

_ “Oh I’m sorry, do you want to talk about it?”  _ V’s tone was laced with concern, as it usually was when Jumin talked with his childhood friend. V was always worried about the wellbeing of the RFA, Jumin’s in particular.

“No, not really. I called because I needed a distraction. Everything in my life has become one giant mess, I need normal. You’re normal.” Jihyun has always been a consistent pillar of support in Jumin’s life, well, for the most part anyway. Jumin didn’t like to count the section of time that V was being manipulated by Rika.

V chuckled,  _ “I think I could do that. Anything you want to talk about in particular?” _

Jumin drummed his fingers on the desk. “Anything normal. The weather, Elizabeth the 3rd, photography. Anything.”

_ “Hmm, how is Hyun doing? He seemed pretty happy the last few times I saw him. You always seem to like talking about him.”  _ V teased a little through the phone. He’s done that anytime Jumin was involved with someone romantically. There was only one other time that Jumin had been with someone. It was during the beginning of high school and a memory that Jumin tried hard to repress. 

“Actually we had a fight last night… I avoided him all night at the exhibition because of my father, and he got angry at me.” 

_ “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Did you guys make up at all? Are you still going with him to meet his parents tonight.” _

“We did sort things out, I was being unreasonable and Hyun didn’t deserve to be ignored… but I have to say that the make up sex was fantastic.”

V’s laugh rang through the phone, bringing a chuckle from Jumin as well.  _ “Well I’m glad to hear that everything worked out” _

“So am I. It’s no longer fun when I see him genuinely upset.” 

_ “I can tell how happy he makes you. Life is always easier when you have someone there to endure it with you.”  _ V had always been a sucker when it came to anything with love. 

“Hm, well we’re going to be doing a lot of enduring tonight. I know I’m the one who convinced him to meet with his parents in the first place, but I can’t shake off this anxiety that I’ve been having about it.”

_ “That’s very normal Jumin. Evil or not, you’re still meeting your lover’s parents. That can be very nerve racking.”  _

“I hate feeling so anxious over things I can’t understand. It’s so helplessly pointless.”

V sighed through the phone.  _ “I know Jumin. I know.”  _

There was some noise on the other end, almost sounded like Saeran yelling something.  _ “Oh, be right there! Sorry to cut this so short, but I have to go. It was fun talking to you, Jumin. Tell Hyun I said hi. I hope this night goes well.” _

“Thank you, Jihyun. You helped me clear my head some. I will talk to you later.” 

_ “Talk to you soon.”  _

Jumin ended the call and placed his phone on his desk. He felt much better after taking with V. Even if they weren’t talking about anything of importance, he was normal to Jumin. Normal calmed him.

He glanced up at the clock to look at the time. In a few hours he’d be having dinner with the people who Zen has resented for his entire adult and teenage life. 

Jumin hoped to god that this wouldn’t end as horribly as he think it will.

 

* * *

He arrived at Zen’s apartment 30 minutes before they were supposed to meet his parents. 

Zen was still getting ready so he was a bit of a disheveled mess. He answered the door in his robe and hair still wet from his shower. The hickeys on his neck had gotten a little lighter but they were still really noticeable on his pale skin. 

“Hmm, you’re looking lovey. But I don’t think that it’s appropriate attire for this occasion.” Jumin smirked and teased a little. 

Zen rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let Jumin in. “I have you know that I’m still getting ready, beauty is a hard thing to maintain. Ah but of course you would know nothing about that.” The albino smirked back at his lover.

“Well whenever you decided to finish pampering yourself, Driver Kim is outside when we’re ready to leave.” The older male said and sat down on Zen’s slightly beat up couch.

“Hm well don’t rush me. I’m sure my parents don’t mind if we’re a little late. I mean what’s 10 minutes compared to 10 years?” Zen said bitterly as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Jumin hummed in agreement and ran his hands over the worn-out material of Zen’s couch. It’s been the same one he’s had since Jumin first met him. He offered to buy him a new one, but Zen turned him down

like always. 

He understood why Zen didn’t want to get rid of the old piece of junk, in a way. It held a lot of good memories. For the both of them.

It was where their friends-with-benefits relationship started, it’s where their actual relationship started, it’s where they had most of their movies nights. And many other things that have happened on this old beat up couch. 

Jumin briefly recalled the time that he lost a condom in between the couch cushions, and the time he fell off and slammed him head on the coffee table. 

For all the sweet heartfelt moments they’ve had on this couch, they have a weird sex story to counteract it. 

That could be applied to anything that went on in their lives honestly. 

Jumin was pulled from his thoughts when Zen reentered the room with a tank top and underwear. His hair was dry now and he held a hair tie in between his teeth. 

“Have you seen my brown slacks?” It was a little difficult to understand him with the hair tie in his mouth. 

“I’m believe those were the pair we switched up while having sex in the closet at the last RFA party. I think they’re still at my penthouse.” To be fair, it was a really dark closet and no one noticed that they re-entered the party in different colored pants.

“Really? Fuck. I’ll be another minute or two. There’s wine in the cabinet if you get bored.” Zen turned on his heel and walked back into his room. Presumably to pick out another outfit for the night.

Jumin chuckled and checked his phone. It was currently 7:15, they should probably be heading out soon if they wanted to make it on time. But it looked like Zen wanted to show up “fashionably late”, as he called it. 

Once Zen was done getting ready they got in the car and headed to to the restaurant. The younger male nervously bounced his leg and played with his hands most of the way there. He was just radiating tension and anxiety. 

Jumin carefully pulled one of Zen’s hands into his and gave it a small squeeze. “Are you alright, Hyun?” 

He squeezed back and nodded. “Yeah… or at least I’m trying to be.” 

“I’m not always the best when it comes to emotions, but it’s okay to feel what you’re feeling.” 

Zen snorted and rolled his eyes. “Great, I’m getting a pep talk from the guy who’s best advice is, hold it in until you die.” 

Jumin frowned a little. “I’m trying to be serious, Hyun.” 

He chuckled. “I know, I know. I just need normal right now…” 

The older male found himself smiling a little, he gave Zen’s hand another small squeeze. “I’m glad can be your normal.” 

“Bickering you will always be something that’s never seems to change. It’s comforting that you’ll always be there to bitch at when I need you to be.” 

Jumin laughed and shook his head. “Nice to know that you’ll always be an insufferable narcissist.” 

Zen laughed along and smiled, tension seeming to leave the atmosphere. 

They pulled up at the restaurant and stepped out of the car. They actually did end up getting there 10 minutes late. Zen glanced around nervously, as if someone was going to jump out of the bushes and out them as a couple.

Jumin leaned in close to his ear. “Remember, if anyone asks we can just tell them that it was a business dinner. No need to be tense.” 

Zen rolled his shoulders and nodded. “Right… fuck, yeah you’re right. Let’s just go in before I change my mind.” 

Jumin put a gentle hand on Zen’s bicep and walked with him into the restaurant. It wasn’t  _ as  _ nice as Jumin was used to, but it was still very nice. Zen’s face seemed to lose some of its color as he looked around the fancy restaurant. 

The hostess led them to the back of the restaurant when they told her about their reservation. They stopped at one of the more recluse table that already had three people sitting at it.

Zen grabbed at Jumin’s arm and took a few breaths to ground himself. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. A mixture of panic and anger flashed across his face at the sight of his family. 

Jumin looked from his lover to the three people sitting in front of them. He finally took the time to look at them and register what they looked like. 

They looked nothing like Zen. Almost disturbingly so. 

They all had varying shades of brown hair and brown eyes, nothing like Zen’s stunning white and red. The younger male never held onto any pictures of his family so Jumin wasn’t really sure what he was expecting.

“They look nothing like you…” 

Zen shuffled uncomfortably. “I’m albino. Of course I don’t look like them…”

Before Jumin could say anything else, Zen’s brother got up and pulled his younger sibling into a hug. He awkwardly hugged back and looked around the room, not really sure what to do. His brother gave really stiff and formal hugs. 

“Hyun, how are you? How was the ride here?” Jeong pulled back, not really noticing Jumin standing next to his brother.

“Uh I’ve been good. I got a big roll in an upcoming musical so I’ve been preparing for that…”

“Oh, that’s good. I was telling mother and father about the modeling you did for C&R. They seemed really impressed.”

“Oh that’s… why don’t we sit down, yeah?”

Zen awkwardly said before pulling out an open seat and sitting down in it. Jumin calmly sat down next to his lover and pulled his hand into his. The younger male relaxed a bit, but he was still tense. 

Before he could anything else, Jumin quickly called over a waiter and ordered a bottle of red wine. Lord knows he’ll need it. 

“You’ve grown your hair out.” Zen’s mother said, judging eyes looking him up and down. “And Jeong tells me that you’re an actor now.”

Zen gave her a tense smile. “Yes, a lot has changed in ten years, Mother. I’m very happy with how my life has played out.”

The woman glanced from Zen to Jumin. “Who is this?”

“Jumin Han” He extended his hand for her to shake. She gave him a skeptical look before shaking it.

“Mi Sun Ryu. This is my husband, Seung Ryu, and my son, Jeong Ryu.” 

Mi Sun Ryu was a very intimidating looking women. Her graying chestnut hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her hazel eyes were sharp and cold. 

“What’s your relationship with my son exactly? You must be pretty special if he’d bring you to family dinner.”

Jumin looks over at Zen, looking for some sort of consent to reveal their biggest secret. The younger male sighed and nodded, already drinking his glass of wine that had showed up at the table. 

“I’m Hyun’s lover.” 

She looked like Jumin had just personally insulted her.

“His lover?”

“That’s what I said, yes.”

She turned her glare over to Zen. “Since when were you queer?”  

“Okay, how about we change the subject.” Hyun’s jaw clenched and his grip on Jumin’s hand tightened.

“Jumin Han…? As in the C&R Director?” Jeong asked.

“Yes, that is correct. But we’d prefer if you didn’t mention anything about our relationship outside of this dinner. Since we’re both in the public eye, it would be best to avoid a scandal. If you do not listen to my request, I will sue.”

Jenog laughed, presumably taking what he said as a joke. Jumin wasn’t sure what was so funny. 

“I would have never expected something like this from my brother. How long have you two been together?”

“Nine months.”

“Ten months.”

Jumin and Zen looked at each other. They’ve had this silly argument before. For some reason Zen insisted that they’ve been together for nine months. 

“We’ve been together for nine months, Jumin.” Zen said, looking half amused and half irritated. 

“Ten months, Hyun.” 

Zen rolled his eyes and turned back to his brother. “We’ve been together for nine months. In fact, we’ve almost survived a year.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Jumin snorted and took a sip from the glass of wine that the waiter placed next to him. “Whatever you’d like to believe, dear.” 

The older male caught the small smile that made its way into Zen’s lips. He was happy to see it come back. It would truly be a miserable night if they were going to be frowning the whole time. 

Jumin truly hoped that this night worked out in Zen’s favor. But with the way that it was heading, that hope seemed naive. 

At least he had wine to get him through it if all else fails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen's family is now in the mix and we got a glimpse at Jumin's "fiancé". Also shout out to anyone who spotted the Falsettos reference I slipped in there.
> 
> I really wanted to show more of Jumin and V's friendship in this chapter. It was something I really enjoyed while playing the game. 
> 
> V already knows about Jumin’s relationship with Zen, because I don’t think they would have been able to hide it for 9 months without V finding out. He knows Jumin too well to not put two and two together. I didn’t want to write a paragraph explaining everything because I didn’t want to interupt the natural flow of the conversation. I hope it didn’t throw any of you guys through a loop.


	5. Dysfunctional Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I've been suffering from really bad writer's block and this was a tough one to get through. Jumin's chapter should be coming out in a few day, it's already halfway written and I'm already planning for the next two chapters. It'll try to get them out before Christmas, but for right now, enjoy!
> 
> *Also side note, South Korea is not very accepting of the LGBTQ+ community and you guys will be seeing that a lot in this chapter and more of it later on. It's not illegal to be gay there but they don't have laws protecting the queer community and being gay is heavily frowned upon. I just wanted you guys to know so you can understand my course of action.

Since the moment he stepped into the restaurant, Zen felt sick to his stomach. It felt as if his gut was slowly twisting itself into gigantic knots.

Seeing his family for the first time in ten years was much harder than he thought it was going to be. He was feeling a flurry of negative emotions and it made him extremely nauseous. The only thing that kept him grounded through it all was Jumin.

The older male was calm and collected through it all. Zen envied that sometimes. Even if he knew it was because Jumin just crammed all of his feelings into one big unhealthy jar.

Speaking of Jumin, his parents seemed to be more interested in him more than they were in Zen. After the awkward reveal of their relationship, Zen’s parents started to ask Jumin about his company and an array of other things.

The older man seemed to hate all the attention he was getting as well. He answered the questions as vaguely as he could and did his best to change the subject.

Zen understood why they found his boyfriend so interesting. Jumin was the child they’ve always wanted. He was the head director at one of the biggest companies in Korea, he was poise, intelligent, successful, and _normal looking._

He was almost everything that Zen wasn’t. He was everything that Zen couldn’t be. Not even 30 minutes into this stupid dinner and it was already bringing up past feelings that he’s long since buried.

Hyun wasn’t very big on wine but he’s already knocked back two glasses, trying to rally all of his will power to start a conversation.

Jumin put a gentle hand on his shoulder and tried to loosen the knots that had started to form. “You’re tense…”

“I know, I just don’t know how to act around them. I thought I would be prepared for this, but clearly I’m not.” Zen whispered and slumped a little.

“You haven’t seen them for ten years, I would be at loss of words as well if my mother wanted to see me after so many years.” Jumin’s birth mother was traveling around the world at the moment and really only contacts her son on his birthday and important holidays. The young director didn’t seemed to be bothered by it all that much.

Jumin dug his skilled fingers into a particular tough knot and masterfully loosened it. Zen let out a breathy sigh of relief, Jumin somehow always knew what to do to make his body relax.

“Yeah well they seem to be really interested in you, and I don’t think it has anything to do with the fact that we’re dating.”

Jumin sighed. “I don’t enjoy it either. Their behavior thus far hasn’t been very appropriate…” A familiar frown creased the older man's face, clearly not impressed with how the night has played out.

Before Zen could say anything else, his mother started talking again.

“So Hyun, you said that you were an actor? If that’s true then why haven't we seen you in anything?” Her tone lacked any true interest, it made Zen’s eye twitch in annoyance.

“Well Jeong actually told you that, but I’m a musical actor. You won’t see much of me unless you go to the theater.” He took a bite from the bread and cheese that had been put on the table as a ‘pre appetizer’. As much as Zen hated being at such a snoody, rich people restaurant, he had to admit that they had really good food.

“He’s fairly good, mother. I went to see one of his performances with my wife and I think he did a stand up job.” Jeong said in monotone voice that wasn’t very different from Jumin’s. It was still unsettling to hear.

But that’s not was threw him off about what his brother said. “Wait, you have a wife?”

“Yes, we’ve been together for eight years now.”

“And you didn’t find the need to tell me any of this?” Zen was trying not to get upset, but his family made it really hard not to. He thought he was on good terms with his brother, he thought he was making progress…

“Well you never asked, Hyun. I just assumed that relationships and marriage didn’t interest you. And it’s not like you told me about your lover.” Jeong said, sounding a lot like their parents.

Zen sighed, no longer finding his wine or bread appetizing. He would just have to put it behind it. “Well first of all, I had a reason for not telling you about Jumin. But let’s just… let’s move past it, okay?”

“Gladly,” Zen’s mother said sharply.

“Tell me about your wife, Jeong? How did you guys meet?” Zen tried to turn the conversation into a more positive direction, hoping that it would work. Jumin moved his hand from Zen’s shoulders down to his hand and gave it was soft squeeze, the younger male squeezed back. He was so glad that their table was in the very back of the restaurant. If they were closer to more people then Zen wouldn’t be able to do small things like this with Jumin.

“Well we met at law school. We were both at the top of our class and ended up going to a lot of the same event together. We dated for a few years before we tied the knot.” Jeong chuckled. “I’m sure she’d love you, Hyun.”

Yeah, he was sure that she would, but it’s not like Zen knew anything about her or vise versa. But he didn’t say that, he just plastered on a smile a nodded.

The waitress came around and took their orders before the tension at the table could grow any thicker.

One the waitress left, Jumin placed one of his lager hands on Zen’s thighs and rubbed soothing circles there. He was usually never this touchy in public, the older male hated physical contact if it wasn’t in private. He was making a sacrifice for Zen’s sake. Small gestures like that really meant alot to the younger male.

Zen rested his hand on top of Jumin’s and gave it a small squeeze. He really didn’t know what he would do without Jumin here to keep him grounded. He probably would have yelled at them and left by now.

Zen heard someone clear his throat, pulling him away from the little trance that Jumin put him in.

“How did you meet? It’s not everyday you see a small musical actor with a powerful CEO.” Zen’s father asked, which genuinely surprised Zen. Seung Ryu was a fairly quiet man and let his wife do most of the talking. He never really had much interest in Zen’s early life until he got into middle school and started pursuing acting.

Zen only had one good memory with his father from his youth, all the others he was absent from.

“Oh, we met through a friend.” It was a little hard to call Rika a friend now, but that’s what she was back then. “She wanted me to join her fundraising organization and asked Jumin to come to one of my performances. She asked Jumin to use his connections to help my carrier move forward, but I turned him down everytime.”

Zen let out a soft chuckle. “I couldn’t stand Jumin for the first five years that we knew each other. We would bicker and fight like there was no tomorrow.” He let a small smile creep onto his lips. His past self would be mortified to see that he was dating the Trust fund jerk.

“But I did eventually get you to say yes.” Jumin said matter-of-factly, taking a sip from his wine. “You’re the best model that C&R has had thus far.” The young heir gave Zen’s thigh another gentle squeeze.

The younger male snorted. “I doubt that I’m the best that the company has had. All I did was pose with stupid fur balls for your cat food brand.”

“Ah but none of the models that we’ve used in the past were as elegant as you are, Hyun.” Jumin smirked at him and leaned closer to his lover. “Cat food was flying off the shelves thanks to you.”

Zen laughed and rolled his eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Trust Fund Kid.”

“It’s gotten me a lot of places, Hyun. I could give you a few examples if you’d like.” Jumin slid his hand further up Zen’s thigh, only making the younger laugh even more.

“Oh really-” He was interrupted by his mother slamming her drink back onto the table. It wasn’t loud enough to draw any wanted attention to them, but it was enough to startle Zen and Jumin.

“Look, I respect the lifestyle that you’ve chosen, Hyun. But I don’t want to see such vulgar displays, especially in front of my family?”

Zen felt his gut twist painfully in anger. “Pardon me?”

“I’ve sat here all night and indure having to hear you talk about all the ridiculous decisions you’ve made in you life, but this one is by far the worse.” Mi Sun said bitterly. “And I thought an actor was bad enough. Nothing could have prepared me for a goddamn queer.”

“If you hated my profession so much then why did you even want to meet with me? Did you come here just to insult me?” Zen did his best to keep his voice down. The last thing he needed was drawing any wanted attention to himself or Jumin.

“I came because I thought you were finally done acting like child. When you first called Jeong, I assumed that you were calling for money. But now I see that you’re financially supported by being someone’s boy toy.”

Zen shook with anger, he knew this was going to happen. He told Jeogn that they haven’t changed. If anything they’ve gotten worse. How dare they assume he was just Jumin for his money. Did they hear a word of what he said before?

“Mother, please don’t act like this.” Jeong tried to intervene, clearly not enjoying how the even has shifted

“Don’t even bother Jeong. There’s no point.” Zen grit his teeth. “I told you time after time that I knew they were going to do something like this. You promised me they changed, you promised me that I wouldn’t be insulted like a was a child. Was whole dinner just a set up to make me feel shitty for doing what I’m passionate about?” Zen was too pissed off to give a shit if he was going off on his brother. He thought he had put all of this in the past, but they had just dragged him back into the nightmare of his childhood.

“Hyun I-’

“Don’t. Just don’t. I’m sick of you trying to explain things to me.”

He gave one last look at his brother before turning to look at his mother. The woman that still makes him feel like he’s never good enough. The woman that still makes him feel like he’s ugly and that’s all he’ll ever be. The woman he still has nightmares about cutting off all his hair or telling him he’s childish for even trying.

The hellish woman that weighs on him like a shackle that he can never be freed form.

“Think whatever you want about me, but I never, _NEVER_ , once used my body for money, never used my looks to sling shot my way to fame. Since I ran away from home, I’ve gotten all of my jobs on my talent alone, not through my looks or pity. I’m where I am today through my hard work, nothing else. I took up Jumin’s offer because he was my _friend_ , I didn’t do it for money or sexual favors. I’m insulted that you would even begin to think that. If you want me back in your life as your son then you need to stop assuming things about who I am. It’s been ten years since you last saw me. I’m a grown ass adult. It’s time you started treating me like one.”

Zen stood up from his seat, uncaring if he drew attention from the other patrons enjoying their dinner. He picked up his coat and made his way to the exit, not slowing down for Jumin to catch up with him. He felt so angry, he felt so worthless, he felt like a fucking child who couldn’t do anything right.

Tears pricked at his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He refused to give his mother the satisfaction of making him cry.

Zen stormed out of the restaurant in an angry flurry. He’s never been so insulted in his life. He knew this would happen, he knew they they hadn’t changed, knew if he went he would just be humiliated all over again just like when he was a child.

He knew all of this and yet he still went. He still had hope he could have what they never gave him. He was so fucking naive.

Zen pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes to fight off angry tears. He could feel the sickening feeling of an oncoming panic attack crawl across his his skin. His face was hot and his throat felt like it was closing up.

He felt like a kid again.

He felt like the scared kid that couldn’t understand why mommy would call him ugly. He was the scared kid that shook in fear as his mother cut off all his hair. He was the scared little kid that had to watch his one pillar of support side with his parents.

“Fuck! FUCK!” Zen angrily stomped and tried to level his breathing. Everything swirled around him, his ears started to ring as he began to hyperventilate.

Zen’s hands were pried from his eyes and was faced with the concerned state of Jumin Han. The older male cupped his cheek and wiped away a tear that had escaped from Zen’s eye. Not caring that they were in view of the public. “Are you alright, Hyun?”  

“No- fuck! No, I’m not okay. I knew they would do something like this! I fucking knew it.” Zen gripped the front of Jumin’s coat to try to ground himself, twisting the expensive fabric to a feeble attempt to stop his oncoming tears. Once one fell it was only a matter of time before the others came crashing after it.

Hot angry tears started to roll down his cheek, Zen desperately gasped for air as he yelled out a stream of curses. He twisted and shook the front of Jumin’s jacket out of frustration. Frustration from his parents and frustration that he was having a breakdown in the middle of the street.  

Jumin pulled away from Zen and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the alleyway between the restaurant and nother building. It would be much more private here.

Once they were out of public eye, Zen pressed his face into Jumin’s shoulder and completely broke down. He wanted to act like all of the harmful things his family says to him don’t hurt, but their words cut deep and left scars on him that would take years to fade.

His strong façade was finally breaking and Jumin was there to pick up the pieces. The CEO held Zen while the younger screamed and cursed out his family, rubbed his back while he hyperventilated, wiped away his tears when they wouldn’t stop flowing.

He was Zen’s support.

It took a while, but Zen eventually calmed down enough to pull his face away from Jumin’s shoulder. He felt awful. People say it’s healthy to cry, but that didn’t stop Zen from feeling guilty as all hell for having a meltdown.

Jumin cupped Zen’s face again and wiped away any stray tears that were still left on his cheeks. He asked the question that he asked only a few minutes before. “Are you alright, Hyun?”

Zen didn’t trust himself to speak so he only nodded. He knew he looked like a hot mess right now and probably sounded like one too. No one was beautiful while they cried, especially Zen. He was a very ugly crier. He felt bad that Jumin had to witness him like that.

The taller male pressed a gentle kiss to Zen’s forehead, slightly chapped lips leaving a warm fuzzy feeling in their wake.

“If there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, please let me know.” Jumin rubbed gentle circles on Zen’s back and the younger rest his head back on Jumin’s shoulder.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a pack of cigarettes on you, do you?” Zen’s voice came out strained and raspy, and it made him cringe a little on the inside.

Jumin chuckled, clear as a bell and warmed Zen down to his toes. “No I do not, and I will not feed your unhealthy habit. If there’s anything _else_ , please let me know.”

Zen thought for a moment. What would make him feel better? Usually went he felt frustrated or shitty he would find the time to ride his bike. Maybe that would help.

“Any chance you wouldn’t mind going on a bike ride with me?”

Jumin hated Zen’s motorcycle and refused to get on it. He called it a death trap more often than he called it by its actual name. Taking a ride out with Jumin would definitely put him in higher spirits.

Jumin shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodded. “If that’s what it will take, then I’d be willing to ride with you.”

Zen smiled, feeling like he hasn’t done so in forever, pressing his face closer to Jumin’s neck as the heir tighten his hold on him. “Thanks Jumin.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ride back to Zen apartment was mostly silent and gave time for the actor to fully calm down. Once they arrived, Zen headed inside to grab an extra helmet and his bike gloves.

Jumin was waiting anxiously by the the bike, eyeing it like it was going to suddenly jump up and run him over. The actor chuckled a little and handed the extra helmet to Jumin. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I’ve been driving this thing for a while now. You’re in good hands.”

“It’s not that. You seem to be acting fine but I know that you’re not. It’s rather jarring.” Jumin tapped his finger against his arm, looking Zen up and down in search of anything out of place.

“I’m still upset and frustrated, but I’m calm now. Riding my bike will help me clear my head, you can head home if you’re not comfortable tagging along. I won’t force you to-“

Before Zen could finish his sentence, Jumin snatched the helmet from his lover. “I never said I wouldn’t go. I simply wanted to know if you were doing alright.”

Zen found himself chuckling again, feeling his mood brighten by Jumin. He slipped on his gloves and uncliped his helmet from that bike. “Well if you’re sure, then get on, Mr. Heir.”

Zen put his helmet on and got on his bike. Jumin follows suit (with a little struggle with the helmet pat), sitting behind Zen and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “If we die I’m filing a lawsuit.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, babe.” He put the key in the ignition and felt the bike roar to life. Oh how the actor lived for that feeling. Zen made his way out of the parking lot of his apartment complex, and felt Jumin’s arms tighten around him as they started to move.

He started off slow for Jumin’s sake and because they were still by other car. It hasn’t snowed yet so ice on the road wasn’t that big of a concern. Once they made it to open road Zen presses down on the acceleration handle and felt as they quickly began to pick up speed.

He felt adrenaline pump through his veins and all of his concerns just fly away with the wind. He felt so free, like there was nothing in this world that could hold him down.

Which was a little ironic, considering that Jumin currently had a death grip on him.

Zen made his way up to the mountains and relished in the feeling of crisp fresh air whip around him. He felt like he was weightless and he sped through the open road. He was going to his special spot, one that he and Jumin had been countless times before. He thought it would be a good place to clear his head.

Zen came to a stop and parked his bike. He pulled off his helmet and looked over his shoulder at Jumin. “You alright?”

It took him a moment, but Jumin took his helmet off and gave Zen a shaky thumbs up. He’ll take that as a good thing.

The young actor turned to look out at the city of Seoul. Seeing the city skyline always made him feel at home. Maybe that’s what he need right now. Home.

Jumin laced his fingers with Zen’s hand gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They’ve been doing a lot of hand holding today and Zen found that he didn’t mind.

“I can see the C&R building from here.” Jumin mumbled out.

“Hmm. It’s a big building.”

They fell back into comfortable silence for a few beats before Jumin brought up the events from earlier.

“Has your mother always been like that? I know it’s been a long while since you last saw her, but I had no idea she’d be that vile.”

Zen hummed and nodded. “She hasn’t really changed since I ran away. All through my youth she’d call me ugly and tell me that I looked like a freak. She claimed that she did it to protect me but I never understood why she did it, actually. I never could wrap my head around how a mother could be so cruel to their children…”

He paused, giving Jumin’s hand a small squeeze before continuing. “When I’d try to grow out my hair she would forcibly cut it. She would always compare me to Jeong…” Zen sighed, looking out at the brightly lit city of Seoul.

“My mother is a vile woman. But you already know that stuff. All the RFA members know of my troubled past. How I was abused, how I joined a gang, did things I now regret, did things that led me to the stage I am now… I’m an open book…”

Jumin nodded. “I was aware of what your mother did to you… but seeing it in person was something I wasn’t prepared for…”

Zen laughed humorlessly. “Yeah well, I don’t think I’ll ever be prepared for the hateful things my mother dishes out. Well that’s if I ever see he again. I’m sure this time they got the message that I’m done getting pushed around.”

Jumin nodded, tracing shapes on the back of Zen’s hand with his thumb. “As long as we’re being open and honest, there’s something that I want to share with you. This is something I’ve never told anyone, not even V. But I feel like I can trust you with this story so that puts me at ease.”

Zen sat up a little straighter. There’s almost nothing about Jumin that V doesn’t already know, that’s where  a lot of Zen’s jealousy towards his dear friend stems from.

“I’m all ears.”

Jumin hummed and nodded again. “In my freshman year of high school, I dated this boy. We were both in the closet and both not sure what we were doing or what we wanted. I’d hardly call it a relationship. We mostly used one another to explore the kinds of things we enjoyed.” The young Director paused, looking thoughtfully at the skyline.

“One day, I was with him in my room and my father caught us together. I thought he has already left for a business trip but I was mistaken. He yelled at the boy to leave, an then scolded me for what I had done. In a fit of anger, my father struck me across my face. I honestly never been more scared in my life than in that moment.” Jumin continued to tell his story, not stopping his gently tracing on Zen’s skin and keeping his cool demeanor stable.

“The next day, my father told me that I would be studying abroad once I became a sophomore. I was so startled by what my father had done that I hadn’t even touched another man sexuality until I was 25. I’m still very deep in the closet because of that reaction…”

Zen wasn’t sure what to say, his lips started to move before his brain had a chance to catch up. “Are you still afraid of that happening again?”  

“Nothing terrifies me more than being hit by my father and being called a fag.” Jumin answers truthfully and still unwavering. “I’m not sure if he even believes I’m gay. He’s never caught me with a man since, so I’m sure he thinks studying abroad in Europe turned me straight.”

Zen laughed and lightly bumped Jumin’s arm with his elbow. “Look at you. Cracking jokes at something like this.”

“Hmm. I was once told that comedy is the best medicine, and there is something very comical about the way that my father wants to believe that I’m straight.”

“Well that makes two of us.”

Jumin turned and have him a small smile. “A toast, then. To shitty parents.”

Zen snorted and gave Jumin a small peck on the lips. “To shitty parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I wanted to do with Zen's parents, but I hope it turned out good. Buckle in for the next couple of chapters because they are going to be wild.
> 
> Also when this fic is finished I wanted to write one that's Saeran and V centered, in honor of Ray's route getting confirmed and me finally getting around to playing V's. The POV will be split between Seven, Saeran, V, and Yoosung, it's gonna take place during a vacation that the RFA is taking to a ski resort. Well more like Jumin's mountain house that's right next to the ski resort. Let me know if that's something you would be interested in reading!
> 
> *Btw I put in there that Zen has in the RFA for five years. I'm pretty sure that's correct, but it doesn't tell me how long he's been there on his wiki so I could be wrong.


	6. Snapping Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THAT! A REALLY QUICK UPDATE!!! Two more chapters will be coming out in the span of the next five days so BUCKLE IN KIDDOS! 
> 
> I had to cut a few conners and I had to explain things rather than show them because I procrastinated ;-;. But my beta reader said that this was one of the the best chapters yet, so I’ll just have to listen to her lol.

It has been about a two weeks since the disastrous dinner with Zen’s parents. Zen had been in a sour mood for the first three days after the dinner but had started to put it behind him and slapped on his pretty boy smile. The rest of the first week is where things started to take a turn for the worst. He was spending longer hours at the theaters and using a lot of his free time to practice. That also started to bleed into the second week and now they weren’t really talking to each other.

Jumin found it a little hypocritical that Zen was telling him not to work himself into an early grave when his lover was doing that exact thing.

Despite the touching moment they shared after the dinner, the last two weeks have been really tense for the both of them. They had so much on their plates that it even started to bleed into their love life. Well, more than it already had.

Jumin’s frustration with his father made him turn his phone off, so he missed a lot of Zen’s texts and calls. Zen was suffering from a sudden cast change so he was bumped to the lead from one of the secondary characters. He was overworking himself to the point that he started falling asleep during sex. Their relationship was holding on by a thread and it was only a matter of time before it snapped. It wasn’t at ‘breakup’ level yet, but they were teetering on the verge of a big fight. Even the other RFA members were starting to notice the growing tension.

They were both conscious enough to see the issue, but both too stubborn to try and fix something and they knew they were both breaking. There was no right or wrong answer and Jumin found arguments so much easier when one party was to blame.

But he didn’t want to think about that right now. He wanted to think about stepping into his office and hoping that his “fiancé” wasn’t there to throw him into an even shitter mood.

Things had not been going great with this woman. The press had gotten word of their “engagement” and it was all that news outlets were talking about. Jumin had been hoping to snub this before the hungry wolves of celebrity gossip could sink their teeth into this bullshit story.

His father wasn’t making it any better. Chairman Han was doing everything he can to push Jumin into glamor shots of him and his new “fiancé”. They were even on the cover of a few very popular magazines thanks to the publisty of this story and his father’s connections. There was no way that this would be able to die peacefully now. It was also another driving wedge between him and Zen.

Zen would never upright was he was jealous when it came to Jumin. He would act every passive aggressively when something was bothering him, this was no exception. Jumin saw how much seeing him with a woman hurt Zen, and how his promises to end it wasn’t reaching his lover anymore.

Everything was unraveling far too quickly.

Jumin stepped into his office feeling his one consistent mood: Shitty.

Yoosung was at his desk as he always was, but something seemed off about him. He was very fidgety and bouncy, and not in the way that he usually was. Something about him just screamed anxiety. Jumin approached him carefully.

“Everything alright, Assistant Kim?” The older male asked.

Yoosung jumped and looked up at him, nervously twisting the gold band on his left ring finger. “I-I’m alright, Mr. Han…”

Jumin glanced between Yoosung and his desk. Yoosung’s desk was always something that has caught Jumin’s attention in one way or another.

It neat was 61% of the time Jumin saw it, he always has a cup of coffee on his desk, he different vibrantly colored pens and sticky notes in the shape of bunnies, he would decorate the side of it for different holidays. But what stuck out to the young director the most was the photos that Yoosung had of his family and the RFA.

Yoosung had five pictures total. He had two group photos, one of him and his family, and the other was with the RFA. The last three were of him and Seven. They were sickenly sweet and cheesy but Jumin could tell that those photos meant a whole lot to Yoosung. His bubbly assistant would grin helpless at the photos anytime Jumin caught him looking at them.

But something was definitely wrong about Yoosung’s desk today. Today there was only two photos instead of five.

“Did something happen with, Saeyoung?”

Yoosung stopped fiddling with his ring and paused, almost as is if he was unsure of what to say next.

“You’re fiancé saw the pictures of me and S-Seven and… and told your Dad about it.” Yoosung pushed up his glasses to wipe at his eyes before continuing. “I-I had to take down th-the photos or I could lose my job… I’m not supposed to even have my ring on b-but I couldn’t take it off…” The blonde sniffled pitfuly and went back to nervously twisting his ring.

Jumin felt something boil angrily inside of him. He didn’t give a damn what people said to him, but going after the people he cared about was crossing the line. How dare his father even try to pull something like this.

Jumin took a deep breath to calm himself. “Yoosung. Who hired you in the first place?”

“You did…” He mumbled sadly

“Who do you work for?”

“You…”

“Only one person has the power to fire you. Take a guess at who that person would be.”

Yoosung looked up at him, purple eyes brimming with tears and glasses slipping down his nose. “You, Jumin.”

“Exactlly. Don’t listen to what my father tells you. It wasn’t Areum’s place to intervene with your carreer and as my assistant only I hold the power to fire you. It won’t happen anytime soon. You do good work, Assistant Kim.”

Yoosung’s tears seemed to evaporate at Jumin’s words. The young blonde grinned at his boss and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. “Thank you so much Jumin. You really are a cool boss!”

“Hmm, yes. Cool enough not to call you out on your informal adresse to me earlier. Don’t let it happen again, Assistant Kim.” Jumin said, stepping away from Yoosung’s desk and heading to his office.

He could hear Yoosung squeak out an apology before the doors shut behind him. Jumin smiled to himself. At least Yoosung was the same as always. But god did his father do a really fucked up thing. Everyday it seemed like Jumin was rapidly losing faith in the man he once admired.

First the marriage thing and now threatening his assistant with the possibility of being fired? Jumin’s patience was quickly running thin. We wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

It was no secret that Korea wasn’t very accepting to the gay community. There’s been hate crimes, people have been fired for it, all kinds of bad things have happened to the community over the years. He’s seen it happen to V, to Yoosung, to Seven. He’s seen it all. The last thing he needed was his father on his back about it.

Jumin slipped into his chair and pulled his phone out. Two new texts from Zen.

 _ **ZEN, 9:27AM**_ : _Look, we’re both dealing with a lot right now and I think we should talk about it. Meet with me at my place tonight?_

 _ **ZEN, 9:53AM:**_ _Babe..?_

Jumin sighed and shut his phone off. He couldn’t deal with that right now. Later… but not now.

Not now.

* * *

 

Jumin was just hoping to get through the day without having to face any of the people that he was trying to avoid. But even that was too much to ask for. His father asked to have lunch with him and Jumin knew it would only cause more trouble if he reused.

So he went to one of the very top floors to where the restaurant was. Jumin has been here countless times, it’s the place that his father usually asks to meet for lunch. He made his way over to his father’s usal table, trying to keep his frustration at bay.

“Ah, Jumin. So good of you to make it.” Chairman smiled at his son, giving a small nod to the chair across from him. “Please, take a seat.”

Jumin sighed and sat down. “Father, I’m glad you called for me. We need to talk.”

“You can talk to me about anything son, what’s on your mind?” It irritated Jumin that his father seemed so calm when his life had been a whirlwind of chaos.

“I don’t appreciate you threatening my assistant behind my back. If you had a problem with him then you go through me first, it was not your place to say he could lose his job over something so trivial.” He crossed his legs and gave his father a cold stare, it was very clear that the events from earlier still bother him.

“Oh well Areum came to me in distress about it and I only recently rationaly. She knew you wouldn’t do anything about so I did. I’m glad she brought it to my attention, though. I don’t want that kind of indecency being promoted at my company.” The Chairman scolded a little.

“It still wasn’t your place to do so. He works under me so only I hold the power to fire him.” He huffed and called over a waiter. He needed something to drink if he was going to be able to get through this whole lunch.

Jumin’s father sighed in defeat. “Fine. It won’t happen again. But it’s not good for your image to have a faggot as your assistant, Jumin. If I catch him doing anything vile, I want him gone. It’s bad enough that photographer friend of yours turned out to be a fairy.”

Jumin clenched his jaw, trying to his anger at bay. “I understand father, but Assistant Kim has yet to do anything incriminating so I think he’ll be fine.” He picked up the wine glass the the waiter had set down on the table for him and brought it to his lip. Jumin hummed as the rich tangy flavor traveled across his tongue.

“That doesn’t change how I feel Jumin. It’s bad for your image to surround yourself with people like them.” Chairman Han frown, seemly angry at his son’s defense of Yoosung and V.

  
“You cycle through women faster than I cycle through my ties. You have no right to talk to me about image, father. I’ve never listened to rumors in the first place so there’s no harm in me being acquainted with them.” Jumin said simply, taking another sip of his wine. His father only gave him another displeased look.

“I’m sure you called me here for a reason. Make it quick because I have work to finish.” Jumin didn’t want to spend anymore time on this topic any longer. Hoping his father would tell him what he wants and so he could get back to work.

“C&R is hosting a party on Christmas Eve. A lot of important people are coming and I want you to attend with Areum as your plus one. We’re going to use this party as a way to attract more business partners and as a way for you to publicly announce your engagement with Areum.”

Jumin looked up from his wine glass, eyebrows furrowing together. “I thought I made it clear, father. I’m not marrying, Areum.”

“Jumin, this business opportunity is something that we may never get again. You’re a single young man in your prime with a good head on your shoulders. If you have a good excuse on why you wouldn’t want to go through with this deal then I’d like to hear it now.”

Jumin’s hand tightly gripped his wine glass. His father had backed him into a corner.

He couldn’t tell him about how he was already in a relationship with the strapping actor that modeled for their company. Or about the fact, that the thought of being sexually intimate with a woman makes Jumin physically ill.

He didn’t have any good excuse to say no to this engagement and it made him beyond pissed.

“That’s what I thought. I don’t want to hear any more protests about this. If you have an ounce of gratitude about working in my company, shouldn’t you at least consider the marriage partner I’ve selected for you? Areum is a smart woman, Jumin. I think she’ll make you happy. It’s about time you had a woman to show you the true pleasure in life.”

Gratitude? Jumin did more for this company that his father did, how dare he talk about gratitude. And did his father truly believe he acts the way he does because he hasn’t gotten laid before? That the right right woman will set him straight?

He’s never heard anything so foolishly ignorant.

Jumin up from his seat and pushed in hs chair. “It’s been a pleasure father, but I’m afraid I must head back to my office. Email me information about the party and I’ll plan accordingly.”

“What? You’re leaving already? Jumin, you haven’t even ordered yet.” His father protested angrly. Jumin paid him no mind and walked towards the exit, not in the mood to deal with anymore of his father’s bullshit.

“Jumin. Jumin!”

Once he left the restaurant Jumin felt like he could breathe again. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about the whole marriage situation. Everything was spiraling out of control and there was nothing that Jumin hated more than being out of control.

He didn’t have a good enough excuse to get out of the marriage, and he seemed like an idiot for not wanting to go along with it. Areum was every businessman's wet dream and Jumin treated her as if she was nothing more than a packet of staples. He knew that the only way to get out of it was to tell everyone the truth about his sexuality. And there was no way that was going to happen.

Jumin has spent his whole life in the closet. It was safe there, he didn’t have people bombarding him with insults or slurs in the closet. He wasn’t at risk there. But he also wasn’t happy.

He wasn’t happy when his father pestered him about getting married. He wasn’t happy when woman constantly flirted with him and entered his personal space. He wasn’t happy when he couldn’t show his love for Hyun in public and did things that upset him just to keep his image.

Was Jumin will to go as far as marry a woman he didn’t love just to make the world believe he was straight?

He wasn’t like V or Yoosung who wore their sexuality on their sleeve. He didn’t like people digging their nose into his private life, and if the public he was gay he would never be able to rest. But it’s not like he was sleeping so well when this marriage weighed on his mind.

Another way, Jumin told himself. He would just have to find another way to get out of this marriage. 

* * *

 

Jumin stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his office. Yoosung was eating lunch at his desk, seemingly in a brighter mood than from this morning. But he wasn’t alone. Seven was next to him sitting with his legs crossed in a spinny chair, presumably one from the offices down the hall.

Once Seven quit his job working has a hacker, Jumin offered him a job in their tech department. Seven gratefully accepted. He didn’t work full time and he often came up to hang with Yoosung and to annoy Jumin. When he was working, Seven did great work so Jumin didn’t really care what else he did.

Seven wasn’t even in proper clothing, wearing what looked like pajama pants and a grey long sleeved shirt that said “Code-Blooded” over the right breast. He was eating one of the meals from the cafeteria and had specks of rice on his face. Sayoung also wasn’t wearing shoes for some reason and the gold band on his left ring finger was the only normal thing on his person.

“Yo, how’s it rolling Mr. CEO?” Seven grinned up at him, almost evil looking.

“I’m fine. Shouldn’t you be down in IT, Saeyoung?” Jumin gave him a small once over, trying to process what he was seeing.

The redhead shrugged. “Yoosung needed me to take a look at his computer, so I decided to bring lunch for him while I was making the trip.”

Jumin felt a pang of jealousy run through him. Zen has only visited Jumin at his office a handful of times. Once on Jumin’s birthday and a few times while they were shooting the cat food commercial. Seven and Yoosung often did small things like bring each other meals or come up to “fix” something. This is the fourth time this week that Yoosung needed his computer looked at.

They practically lived together and were able to be out in the open without having to worry about the repercussions. Seeing them together for too long made Jumin green with envy.

“I brought one for you as well.” Seven grabbed the meal box and held it out for Jumin, waiting for the CEO to take it from him.

“It’s really good! The cafeteria makes a really good Japchae!” Yoosung grinned, shoving more stir fry into his mouth.

Those two honestly ate like animals.

“No thank you. But I appreciate the effort, Saeyoung.” Jumin said, not really having an appetite at the moment.

“I really believe you should get back to work and stop bothering my assistant. If you don’t have any more work to complete then I’m sure I could find you something to do.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun!” Seven whined and uncrossed his legs. He put the lid back on his meal and stood up from his chair. Yoosung frowned a little and reached out and grabbed Seven’s hand.

“If I find you you didn’t finish you lunch then I’ll make you sleep on the couch again.” The bleach blonde warned.

Seven cackled and pressed a sweet kiss to Yoosung’s lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” The redhead picked up his phone and food and walked towards the elevator, still barefoot.

He was an odd one, that Seven.

“How was lunch with your dad?” Yoosung asked, shoveling rice into his mouth.

Jumin paused, not really sure of he was in the mood to talk about it or not. “If was eventful.”

“Wanna talk about it?” The blonde asked with a mouthful of rice.

“Not particularly, no.” Jumin sighed and turned his back to Yoosung, making his way to his office.

“One more thing, Assistant Kim… Please be careful with Saeyoung from now on. I don’t want you two getting caught in the crossfire of my father’s intolerance.” Jumin hated having to tell Yoosung that, but what his father said to him at lunch shook him to his core. The last thing he wanted was for something bad to happen to his friends.

“Oh. Thanks for letting me know, Mr. Han. I’ll make sure to let Seven know to be more careful.” Yoosung sounded a little hurt, and the CEO did his best to ignore the way his gut twisted painfully. This was wrong.

But he simply nodded and went into his office. “Good.”

Once the door was shut Jumin had a moment to catch his breath. It was like after every twist and turn, there was another thing to stress him out.

“I was beginning to wonder when you’d be back.” The sensual sound of Areum Jin’s voice floated through the room. “Come decorate with me. Your office is far too dower for the Christmas season.”

The young director looked in her direction and saw that she had brought a Christmas tree into his office. It was a rather big office so it wasn’t like there wasn’t room for it, but seeing it still made his eye twitch in annoyance.

“Who gave you permission to bring that in here?” He sighed, running his fingers through thick locks. He didn’t have the energy for this.

“I did. I didn’t know I had to have permission to do something nice for my fiancé.” She chuckled and made her way over to Jumin, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t be so uptight all the time. You need to take a break every once in awhile.”

Jumin cringed. Just not at the physical contact, those words were something Zen would always say to him when he was overworking himself. It didn’t sound right coming from her.

She ran her slim fingers through the hair at the back of Jumin’s hair. Areum leaned forward and gave him a kiss that lasted far too long for the CEO’s comfort.

Her lips were plump and her lipstick was smooth. She tasted like cherries and cinnamon. Jumin absolutely hated it. They weren’t the thin, smirking lips that he craved. It wasn’t the familiar taste of tobacco and beer that he love. The kiss was so inherently feminine, and it made the young director’s stomach churn in disgust.

Jumin grabbed her shoulders and gently pried her off of him. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I need to get back to work.” He pulled the pocket square out of his breast pocket and wiped the lipstick off of his mouth.

“And please, no more surprises like this.” He pushed past her and sat down at his desk.

Areum frowned and put her hand on her hip. “I was just trying to do something nice for you. But I guess you hate Christmas just like you hate everything else.”

Why was she getting mad? She invaded his private space and interrupted his work time. If anything he should be the one getting mad.

“I don’t hate Christmas. I just don’t like surprises.” Jumin started looking over the projects, trying to tune out the world around him.

Areum scoffed. “So you’re really not going to decorate the tree with me?”

“I have work to finish. I’m sure it’ll look just fine without my help.”

She put her finger on the file that Jumin and holding and pushed it back onto the desk. “That’s not the point, Jumin.”

Before he could reply, his phone buzzed. The CEO pulled it off and opened it. A text from Zen.

 ** _Zen, 1:59pm_** : _Hey babe? Are we okay?_

He still hasn’t responded to the two text from earlier.

Jumin knew he needed to talk with Zen. He knew he need to work things out with him. He needed to help him know how much he meant to him.

But Jumin was too much of a coward.

_**Jumin Han, 2:00pm:** I don’t know **.**_

He clicked his phone shut and set it back on the table. Areum gave him a suspicious look and glanced at the phone.

“Who was that?”

Jumin bit his lip, pausing briefly. Fighting down every instinct he had to spit out the truth. Fighting every urge he had to kick Areum out of his office and tell her he liked men.

Once a coward, always a coward.

“No one of importance. I’m far too swamped with work right now. I’ll make it up to you later.” Every lie that left his mouth made felt like acid on his tongue.

Areum grinned, black curls bouncing as she walked over to him. “Thank you~”

She pressed another poisonous kiss to Jumin’s lips. The young director did his best to ignore how wrong it made him feel.

He’d have to find another way.

There was always another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I hope you enjoyed! If you couldn’t tell, I really enjoy writing about Jumin’s mental state quickly unraveling. Zen in next with more Christmas “spirt” and lesbians! 
> 
> I’m really excited for the next two chapters, even though I’m probably going to die getting there. The support for this fic thus far means so much to me and it fuels me to write more! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Radio Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be really shitty but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. The next one will be up on Christmas Eve, and if not, then it’ll be probably be on Christmas. Once that chapter is out then I’ll probably take a small break since I’m kinda burnt out from getting these chapters out.

Zen wasn’t having the best couple of weeks. After the dinner with his parents he fell into a depression slump and didn’t have the energy to do much.  What his mother said had really had a negative impact on him and after crying in front of Jumin, he was determined to not let it show again.

He didn’t like feeling the way that he did when he was a sobbing mess. It made him feel weaker than he actually was. He didn’t think anyone liked that feeling. 

Zen knew it was wrong but after those three days he started to vent out his frustration in a different way. He used his acting to make himself feel stronger and feel better about himself. He never went too overboard with it, but then the Director surprised them with a new cast change. 

The leading male got injured in a car crash and couldn’t make it for the performance. Zen was the secondary male lead, so he was automatically thrusted into the leading roll. He was very flattered but it also meant he had to learn a whole new roll before the show’s opening night in two weeks on Christmas night. 

So that meant new lines, more songs to sing, different dance moves. It was all very stressful. Zen started to double the time he was spending at the theater to rapidly learn his new part. 

He didn’t mind that much, but staying longer hours at the theater didn’t come without side effects, though. Zen was much more exhausted and fatigued. When he got home he would usually just eat, shower, then sleep. When he was around the other members of the RFA, he found himself spacing out and not really paying attention to what was happening.

The worst was with Jumin, though. 

Since they spent a lot more time together than with the other members, Jumin was quick to pick up on how tired Zen was. They would be in the middle of something very intimate and heated, and when Jumin paused to roll a condom on he returned to find Zen  _ completely  _ clocked out.

This happened twice. It would have happened a third time if Zen didn’t fall asleep in the middle of getting his briefs off. 

That definitely caused some tension between them. 

They were both sexually frustrated, but Zen just didn’t have the energy to get through sex. Jumin understood, of course, but it still hurt his pride. A lot. 

And it wasn’t just the lack of sex happening that was causing problems. Word of Jumin’s engagement caught wind of several news channels and it was all anyone talked about. Seeing his boyfriend on the cover of every magazine with his “stunning fiancé”, hurt him more than he liked to admit. 

He knew that Jumin was his and only his, but that didn’t stop the rampant thoughts of jealousy that plagued Zen’s mind. It started to get worse as the story got bigger. Jumin didn’t talk to him as much, stopped picking up his calls, and found different excuses not to come over. 

Zen was so busy with work that he couldn’t really find the time to try to fix things. He would send Jumin texts but he never responded. 

It felt like with every passing day they were drifting further apart. Zen missed Jumin so badly but he knew he couldn’t fix things if he wasn’t willing to try. 

That’s probably what stung the most. 

But he couldn’t focused on that right now. The show was in less than a week and he really needed to focus on practice. Jumin will have to come later. 

Zen sighed and started do his stretches, trying to push all thoughts about Jumin out of his head. Someone sat down next to him and started stretching as well.

The young actor looked over and saw one of his female co-stars. She was very sweet and often brought snacks for the rest of the cast. She was new to the industry, but he knew she’d go far. Zen had a lot more scenes with her before the roll change, and honestly he was missing spending time with her.

She was much nicer than the other lead he had to deal with.

“How are you doing, Sun Hee?” Zen asked, flashing her his charming pretty boy smile. 

The short ginger flushed and giggled. “I’m good, how about you Zen?”

He sighed dramatically. “I wish I could say the same. This whole cast change has really thrown me through a loop. Everything from the holidays to my love life has got me stressed out.” He switched over to his other leg to stretch out. 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that! I hope things get better!” She offered him a sympathetic smile. 

Zen chuckled and smiled back. “Why thank you, dear~” 

“Y-ya know if you’re having love life struggles, I’d be happy to spend the holidays with you.” Sun Hee flushed and trucked a loose piece of ginger hair behind her ear. 

Zen suspected her having a crush on him for a while now, but he never said anything about it. She was a few years younger than him, so he found her crush kinda cute. But he really only saw her as a friend or even as a little sister. Usually everyone got close when working on a new production and so everyone was kinda like family.

“Oh. I’m actually seeing someone one. But thank you for the offer.” Like always, he got asked out around Christmas every year, and each time he turned them down. Just last time he wasn’t dating the most stubborn man on the face of the planet.

“O-oh I am so s-sorry! Forget I said anything!” She scrambled to get up from the floor and ran off of the stage. 

Zen couldn’t help but chuckle. Along with being a sweetheart, she was also very timid. He hoped that she’d find a nice guy who treats her right. 

“Oh Zen~” A light voice floated through the air, making the albino cringe. He did not want to deal with this today. 

The worst part of his cast change that the nightmare that was the female lead. She would go from flirting to Zen one minute, and then yelling at him the next.

No one liked her. Even the director hated her. But her father owned the theater so there wasn’t much they could do about it.

She was a good actress, but having an attitude like hers would get you nowhere in theater. 

Zen sighed and stood up from the floor, brushing off his sweatpants. “Yes?”

“Will you run lines with me? I want to sound  natural when we run through the show today.” She batted her long eyelash at him, giving him an innocent look.

Zen couldn’t hold back a snort. “We’re not running through the show today. The next two days are going to be spent on the dancing for the performance. No running lines today, sorry.” He gave her a shrug and went to pick up his water bottle. 

She always seemed to forget what they were doing every single day. The director told them at the start of every week what they were doing, how could she possibly forget? I mean, she wasn’t even dressed for working on long hours of choreography. That level of unprofessionalism really ticked Zen off. 

“So you’re saying that running lines with the other lead is a waste of your time?” She hissed at him. There she goes again, putting words in his mouth. 

“I didn’t say that. I’m just more concerned with getting my proper stretches done so I don’t hurt myself dancing today. I’d be happy to practice lines with you on Friday when it actually calls for us to run lines. ” Zen offered her one of his fake smiles. She didn’t deserve one of his real ones. 

The she-devil just turned up her nose at him and stomped away, making Zen feel and little smug about himself. He should never get happy at pissing off his co-workers, but she was any exception. 

Rehearsals went by mostly smoothly. Zen was really happy that he was able to vent out his frustration through dance. He didn’t focus on it as much as singing or acting, but he really enjoyed it. He’s been considering doing ballet for a while, maybe he’ll give it a shot once this performance is over. 

It was around lunch time and a few of the other actors were going to the restaurant down the street to grab a quick bite to eat. Zen decided to join them, feeling quite hungry as well. 

Once they got to the cafe they all sat down, and Zen took a moment to look through his social media to see if anything had come up while he was at rehearsals. He didn’t pay any mind to what his colleagues were saying until something caught his attention.

“Did you hear about Jumin Han’s engagement! Oh it’s just so exciting! Those two are just so cute together! Too bad he’s off the market through. It would really be something to be with a guy like that.” One of his female co-stars sighed. She loved celebrity gossip almost as Zen loved himself. 

“Oh yeah I heard about that! It was honestly so surprising! The rumor that Jumin Han is gay has been floating around for years, but never got an answer. Looks like we finally got one.” Another one of his co-workers laughed. Zen didn’t find it very funny. 

“Oh please. A guy that looks like  _ that _ , can’t be gay! There’s rules about it!” The tech girl that came along with them chimed in. “But Mee has a point, it would be amazing to be with someone like him.” She sighed dreamily. 

Zen couldn’t help but snort. Were they serious about this? Putting aside the fact they were talking about his boyfriend’s “engagement”, did they really think that Jumin was some sort of Prince Charming?

Zen loved Jumin, sure, but he was certainly  _ FAR  _ from Prince Charming. 

“Oh trust me. It would be anything but amazing.” The albino went back to looking at his phone, trying to ignore all the negative thoughts about Jumin that kept resurfacing recently. 

Everyone at the table turned and looked at him. Mee pouted and pointed a perfectly perfectly manicured finger at Zen. “Really? How would  _ you  _ know? You’re a guy, Zen. You wouldn’t understand these kinds of things.” 

“When you know Jumin personally like I do. All that magic of power that surrounds him no longer applies.” 

Everything got silent.

“Wait, wait, wait! You know Jumin Han!  _ THE  _ Jumin Han?! How come you’ve never mentioned this before, dude?” The actor how is now playing his original roll asked 

Zen shrugged. “I didn’t think it was important to mention. The guy, and I hate to admit this, is just like all of us. But acts in his own weird rich person way.” 

“Ahh this is so wild! You’ll have to introduce me to him!” Mee squealed and grabbed his hand. “Tell us more about him! How did you two meet!? How long have you guys known each other!?”

Zen could feel his face heat up. “Well we met through a friend and we’ve known each other for five years. But I wouldn’t exactly call us ‘friends’. We’re more of ‘two people who co-exist in the same friend group’.”

The actor looked down at his phone. It’s been two days since Jumin last messaged him. He couldn’t even talk him in the chat because he would logout before Zen had the chance to say anything. He hated to admit it, but he missed Jumin. A lot. 

“Awe. So no meeting?” Mee pouted again, Zen chuckled softly. Almost a little forced. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Jumin’s not too found of new people. Or people really. I honestly think he just likes cats.” 

The whole table laughed and moved on to a new topic. Zen was very thankful for that.

He went to his texts with a Jumin and scrolled through them. A lot of them were just playful banter and asking what time they get off of work. There were a couple of nude photos in the mix, but Jumin’s were too blurry to actually be sexy. 

Zen found himself smiling at all the silly things that Jumin did that people like Mee only dreamed of knowing. But he wasn’t sure how long he had to keep that slight possessive feeling over Jumin. 

In a few weeks, Jumin might not even be is anymore… 

Zen was scared that it would come to that. 

If he would only reply to his messages...

 

* * *

 

 

Zen was absolutely exhausted when he got home. Dancing for hours on end really left him drained. Maybe he should reconsider that whole ballet thing. 

He dropped his bag and keys on the coffee table and made a beeline for the shower. He was cold and covered in dried sweat. Zen hated having to take public transit in the winter because the buses and trains were always so cold. He liked winter when he didn’t have anywhere to be and he could just relax on the couch. Which he never had time for. 

Man, was he ready for summer to come back.

Zen knew he couldn’t take very long in the shower since Jaehee and MC were going to be over soon. They were taking him to get his Christmas tree because he’s been procrastinating getting one.

Every year the RFA got together on Christmas night to exchange presents and have their own little shindig. It was Zen’s turn to host the party and he was really excited. 

The play’s first performance was Christmas evening but Zen knew he had time to get everything ready. He really loved this holiday, it was the time of year he really had any positive memories. As he got older he grew bitter about not having a girlfriend, but this year he had Jumin. 

Right… Jumin. 

Zen sighed and rested his forehead against the porcelain wall of his shower, letting the hot water hit his body. He was so tired and worn out and he didn’t have the power to fight off his thoughts of Jumin. 

Would he even come to the party? Would he even want to see Zen on Christmas? It was only in a few days and their relationship wasn’t at its best right now. 

He won’t even respond to a text.

Maybe he should try calling…? 

No. If Jumin wanted to ignore him and play house with some rich chick then that was fine by Zen. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Zen shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. He would usually see hickeys and bruises that Jumin left behind, but there weren’t any now. All the ones that he had before had healed and he hasn’t had sex with Jumin in week and a half and he honestly missed it. 

God he really couldn’t get that fucker out of his head.

The young actor slipped into a tank top and a pair of boxer briefs. He went back into the bathroom and blow dried his hair. He was too lazy to properly brushed it out so he just pulled it back into a low hanging bun. 

Maybe he should start wearing his hair like this more often. Jumin didn’t like it since it was a hassle to undo when things got steamy. 

Well there was no Jumin to tell him no, was there?

Zen pulled on a soft sweater and a pair of nice jeans when there was a knock at his door. He felt a small smile tug at his lips and he walked to the living room to get the door. 

When Zen opened the door, he was met with the smiling faces of MC and Jaehee. They were both bundled up for the cold and Jaehee was holding a box of ornaments, that Zen asked her to bring. He didn’t really have a lot. 

“Hey babe~, Jaehee. It’s good to see you guys.” He gave them one of his dazzling smiles. 

Jaehee returned the smile. “A pleasure, Zen.” 

MC giggled and pulled him into a hug. It was rather cute how she had to stand up on her tippy toes to reach him. “It’s so good to see you again! Are you all ready to go?”

“I am. Let me just grab my jacket, and Jaehee I’ll take that box inside.” Zen took the box from the older woman and set it on his coffee table. He grabbed his jacket and keys and joined them outside. 

One of the reason why they were helping him get the tree is because Zen didn’t have any way to get the damn thing back to his apartment. It’s not like he could just strap it to his motorcycle. Jaehee offered to drive him and help decorate, and of course MC had to tag along with her girlfriend.  

Oh, that’s another thing he should probably mention. Jaehee and MC were together now! MC finally gathered the courage to ask Jaehee out and she accepted. They were honestly very cute together. 

And them pairing up made Zen realize just how  _ gay  _ the RFA was. There was V and Saeran, Seven and Yoosung, Jaehee and MC, Him and Jumin. There wasn’t a single straight person among them.

It was a little funny, honestly. 

The ride to the Christmas tree lot wasn’t very long and they sat in comfortable silence. MC turned on the radio and played some Christmas music. She and Jaehee hummed along with the tunes as they drove.

Once they were out of the car, MC grabbed Zen’s hand and started dragging him to where the trees were. The albino couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s antics. 

“So? How was work today? I hope you didn’t push yourself too hard.” She grinned and nudged him in his side.

“It was alright. I got home much earlier than I have been recently, which is refreshing.” He said, looking around at the trees in hopes to find one that he liked. “But my co-star is an absolute nightmare. She’s the same girl that I had to deal with back in the show I was in during November. She acts like she can just do whatever she wants because her daddy owns the theater. Ugh! It’s so frustrating!”  

MC covered her mouth and giggled. Zen groaned and scrubbed his face. “Don’t laugh at me babe, this is serious. You don’t have this problem since you work with your girlfriend.”

“That’s true. But I have to deal with cranky customers every morning, so who really has it bad here?” She matter-of-factly. 

Zen chuckled and nodded. “Alright. That seems fair.” 

“But in all seriousness, Zen. You’re not pushing yourself too hard, right?” MC gave him a worrying look, almost as if she could see right through him.

It was very hard to hide things from MC. She was very perceptive and noticed when someone was trying to hide something from her. That doesn’t mean Zen still didn’t try. 

He pushed his hands into his pockets and gave her one of his fake smiles in hope that she wouldn’t notice. “Everything is fine, babe, I promise. No need to worry about.”

MC watched him like a hawk, looking for anything out of place. Zen silently prayed that she didn’t notice the bags under his eyes or how his face was looking a little thinner. But he knew his prayers were futile. 

“Zen… You don’t have to lie to me…” She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He sighed and looked away. “Listen, now that I’ve learned everything for my new roll I’m getting a lot more rest. You know I would never do anything that could really hurt myself…”

MC nodded and continued to gently rub Zen’s shoulder. “That’s good but, there’s more to it, right…? Is everything okay with you and Jumin…?”

Zen had been going to her ever since the whole problem with Jumin first popped up. He needed someone to vent about it with and she happily listened and offered advice. But now he really didn’t really want to talk about how Jumin ignoring him really hurt. He wished he could keep everyone around him believing that he wasn’t hurting when it came to his relationship with Jumin.

MC was really the only one who knew about his true relationship with Jumin, but the others could tell that things weren’t great between them. More so than they made it seem, anyway.

“Listen babe, can we talk about this later?” Zen sighed, running his fingers through his bangs, feeling exhaustion seep back into his veins. 

MC pursed her lips and nodded. “Okay. If that’s what you need, the okay.”

Zen gave her a genuine smile and hooked his arm with her’s. “Thank you, MC. Now, why don’t we find a great tree that’s only fit for royalty.”

She giggled and tried to hold back a snort. “Whatever you say, Zen.”

This was alright for now. He didn’t have to worry about Jumin now. He was going to have a fun night with MC and Jaehee, and he was not going to let his stubborn boyfriend ruin it.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting the tree into his apartment was a lot more difficult than Zen liked to admit. The thing was really heavy and covered in snow, he kept having to adjust his hold on it every five seconds.

He and Jaehee had to carry it in while MC gave them emotional support on the sidelines. Once the damn thing was in the treestand, Zen flopped on the couch, not caring that his jacket and the entire living room was covered in pine needles. 

Jaehee was already getting to work on sweeping up while MC when to the kitchen to start on the hot chocolate. They were all brittle from the cold so having something warm to drink would be really nice.

“Come on. You need to help too. Put your jacket up and get to work on getting the lights on the tree.” Jaehee said, sweeping all of the pine needles into a pile.

Zen groaned, not wanting to do anything anymore. “Do I have to?

Jaehee sent him a glare and Zen got the message. He sighed and got up from his spot on the couch. “Fine, fine. I’m going.”

He hung his jacket on the coat rack by the door and made his way to the hall closet. It’s where he stored most of the things he didn’t use on a regular basis. He pulled the door open and a cloud of dust emitted from the small room. The actor coughed and tried to fan away the dirt particles.

Once the dust settled, Zen started to dig through his closet in hopes to find his box of Christmas decorations. He spotted it and pulled it out of its hiding spot, disputing more dust around him. God, when was the last time he actually cleaned through here?

Zen picked up the box and shut the closet door with his foot, walking back into the living door. Jaehee was done sweeping up and was now working on unpacking the box of ornaments she brought.

“Did you find them?”

“Yep, but I nearly choked to death on dust.” He set the box on the coffee table and opened it, finding his Christmas lights in a tangled mess. Zen groaned and got to work untangling the mess of lights. 

By the time he was done, MC came into the living room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She set one down by Zen and handed the other to Jaehee. The older woman smiled and kissed MC’s cheek. “Thank you dear.

Zen felt the familiar feeling of jealousy tug at his chest. He’s been feeling it a lot lately whenever he was couples being affectionate. He really wished Jumin would pick up his goddamn phone.

“Zen?” MC’s interrupted his train of thought. “Are you alright?”

“Oh uh, yeah. I’m fine…” He got up from the floor and made his way over to the Christmas tree. “Thank you for worrying, though.” He gave her a small smile.

MC and Jaehee started worried glances. “Alright, but do you want help with getting the lights on the tree?” The shorter woman offered.

“I’d love that.” His smile got a little bigger. He was very grateful to have MC and Jaehee as friends. He was grateful for everyone in the RFA, if he was being honest. 

MC gave Jaehee’s cheek another peck and went to help Zen with the lights. 

Decorating the tree was always Zen’s favorite part of the holidays. He didn’t know why but there was something very calming in seeing an empty tree slowly get filled up with brightly colored ornaments and lights. 

It’s been a while since he actually had a Christmas tree in his house. He couldn’t really afford one when first ran away and he never really had anyone to spend it with when he actually got money. When he joined the RFA they would always just meet up at someone else's house for Christmas or they would hold a big charity party.

Well, it was Zen’s turn to be the host and he was determined to do it right.

Once the lights were on, the three of them started putting ornaments on the tree. When it was halfway decorated, Jaehee stepped out of the room to order them some food. MC gently nudge him with her elbow, grabbing his attention away from the tree.

“Hey, everything okay? I didn’t want to say anything in front of Jaehee, but is everything okay with Jumin…? I know you didn’t want to talk about it earlier, but you’ve been spacing out a lot. Is he still not replying to your texts?” 

Zen sighed and ran his hand through his bangs. “I just don’t know what’s going on with him, babe. I understand him being upset about me spending extra hours at the theater and falling asleep during sex. But there’s more than that. He’s engaged to some rich business woman and I have to be reminded that ever time I pick up a magazine.” 

He was starting to get really frustrated with the whole situation. If he didn’t have anything to hide then why was he avoiding him?!

“Oh I’m so sorry Zen. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Zen shook his head and placed another ornament on the tree. “Sadly, no. If Jumin wants to avoid me, then fine. I can’t force him to talk to me. I’ve given him space, I’ve given him time. He did the same for me when I was dealing with my parents, but he’s just…” He didn’t know what else to say. It shouldn’t be all up to him to fix their relationship. If Jumin didn’t care enough to answer a fucking text, the fine!

That was just fine.

MC gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him into her arms. “I’m really sorry Zen…” 

He sighed and hugged her back. “It’s fine… It’s nothing that you did…” 

A sharp knock on the door pulled the two from the touching moment. Was that the food? Zen didn’t know they could deliver that fast. He pulled back from MC’s embrace and went to answer the door, pulling his wallet out.

“Look I don’t have any fives on me but do you have change for a twenty-” He was expecting to see a zit-faced teenager holding a pizza. Zen was not prepared to see Jumin Han on his doorstep, holding a bouquet of hyacinths.

Zen had to do a double take. Was he dreaming? Was Jumin really here?

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Jumin…?”

“May I come in?” The older male asked simply, shuffling slightly under Zen’s gaze.

“Now wait just a moment. Why are you here?” Zen didn’t mean for it to sound bitter but he knew that’s how his words came across.

Jumin shuffled again, forcing himself to meet Zen’s eyes. “I came here to apologize… These are for you…” He held out the flowers for him to take.

Zen eyed the bouquet and ginger took the flowers. He gently sniffed the purple flowers and felt the familiar feeling of a smile tug at his lips.

“I know roses are your favorite, but V told me that hyacinths symbolize asking forgiveness. It thought these would be more appropriate…”

The younger male stepped aside to let Jumin in. “You have ten minutes. After that I’m kicking you out.” The older only nodded and walked inside.

It was weird seeing Jumin after being apart from him for a while. On top of the media and no replies, this was just awkward. 

When MC saw who was at the door, she was was quickly trying to usher a very confused Jaehee out the door. Promising to explain later. The older woman was baffled to see her ex-boss at Zen’s apartment. He would have to apologize to her that. 

Once the two women were out of the apartment, Zen shut the door and sat down on the couch. He grabbed his carton of cigarettes off his coffee table. He put one in his mouth and fished his pocket for a lighter.  

He glanced over at Jumin who was still awkwardly standing by the door. “Well don’t just stand there. Come sit down.” Zen said, lighting his cigarette. 

The older male sighed and sat down next to his lover. “You know you really shouldn’t smoke those.”

Zen looked at him from the side of his eyes and took a long drag from the ‘cancer stick’ as Jumin called it. “You haven’t answered my messages in nearly four days. You don’t get to boss me around.” 

He was really trying to quit smoking, but he was feeling particularly spiteful at the moment. And because he needed something to calm his nerves. 

Jumin sighed again and looked down at the coffee table. “I’m really sorry about all of this, Hyun… I didn’t intend for all of this to get out of hand…”

“A simple text would have been nice, Jumin. That’s all I asked for. I know we’re both dealing with shit, but I just wanted you to text me back to know that we were still okay.” Zen tapped his cigarette over the ashtray and took another drag from it.

“I know… but Hyun, I’m scared. I hate to say it but I’m scared.” Jumin said, voice wavering slightly. “I don’t want to marry this woman, but I haven’t found a way out of it…”

Zen looked over at Jumin, feeling his heart sink. He’s never heard the older admit defeat like this.

“My father has backed me into a corner on this engagement. I know this will benefit our company, so don’t have a good excuse to say no…” He swallowed thickly. “I felt like I couldn’t face you until I had everything figured out… and I was also slightly mad at you for spending more time acting than with me…”

“So you thought avoiding me was the best way of doing things?” Zen asked sarcastically.

Jumin nodded. “Yes… I quite don’t understand it myself but I’ve never been in such a stressful situation.”

“Yeah… I know how that feels.” Zen signed out a breath of smoke. 

“I know all of this doesn’t excuse my actions, but my father is holding a party at C&R on Christmas Eve. He wants Areum to my be my plus one, but come with me instead.”  Jumin said with pleading eyes, reaching out and taking Zen’s hand in his.

The younger male looked down at Jumin’s hand and laced their fingers together. He crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and scooted closer to him. 

Zen took a deep breath. “Look, I’m still pissed at you. Extremely so. But I’ll go under one condition.” 

Jumin nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Zen’s hand. “Anything.”

“You explain to me what’s going on with you. I want a full explanation on why you haven’t talked to me in four days, because I know there’s more. I want to be there for you, Jumin. But you make it so fucking hard for me to do that…” Zen paused, kissing Jumin’s hand in return.

“No more secrets, than I’ll go…” 

Jumin nodded again. “No more secrets, the absolute truth. I promise.” 

Zen finally let himself relax. He leaned forward and gave Jumin a gentle kissed. “I missed you, Dumbass.”

Jumin chuckled and kissed back. “I missed you too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thing are alright now! But it won’t stay like for long >:).
> 
> I know Jumin wasn’t in this chapter for long, but his stuation is going to be playing a big part in the next few chapters. Zen’s family is on the back burner right now, but I promise they’ll be back. I’m really excited for the next chapter because I’ve been waiting to write it since I started this fic! I hope y’all enjoyed, and I’ll see y’all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/left-arm-trash) if any of you wanna come scream at me about Jumin and Zen. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated


End file.
